staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
01 Maja 1999
TVP 1 07.00 Uśmiech za darmo (1): Idą chłopcy do Europy 07.35 Eurowizja przed finałem 08.00 Walt Disney przedstawia: Timon i Tumba, Kochanie, zmniejszyłem dzieciaki (emisja z teletekstem) 09.05 Dzieci dzieciom 09.20 Ziarno - program redakcji katolickiej 09.45 Wizje na wizji: Miasto - program dla dzieci 10.10 W pustyni i w puszczy (1/2) - film przygodowy, Polska 1973 11.50 Opowieści psa Tobiasza: Koty, kotki i kocięta - film dokumentalny, USA 12.35 Eurowizja przed finałem 13.00 Wiadomości 13.10 Crusoe - film przygodowy, W. Bryt./USA 1989 14.40 Eurowizja przed finałem 14.55 Studio sport: I liga koszykówki mężczyzn - 3 mecz finału play-off - Nobiles Włocławek - Zepter Śląsk Wrocław 16.35 Eurowizja przed finałem 17.00 Teleexpress 17.25 Syn Różowej Pantery (Son of the Pink Panther) - komedia kryminalna, USA 1993 19.00 Wieczorynka: Franklin - serial animowany 19.30 Wiadomości i Sport 19.55 Prognoza pogody 20.05 Ścigany (The Fugitive) - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1993 22.20 Wojna w Kosowie 22.25 Z serca Polski - koncert charytatywny na rzecz uchodźców z Kosowa (2) 23.25 Sportowa sobota: Grand Prix Polski w kolarstwie górskim 23.55 Dr Jekyll i panna Hyde (Dr. Jekyll and Ms. Hyde) - komedia, USA 1995 01.25 Klan (212, 213, 214) - telenowela, Polska 1998 02.40 Frankenstein stworzył kobietę (Frankenstein Created Woman) - horror, W. Bryt. 1966 04.05 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 07.00 Sport telegram (powt.) 07.05 Tacy sami: W świecie ciszy - magazyn ludzi niepełnosprawnych 07.35 Sandokan (4/26) - serial animowany, Hiszpania 1991 08.00 Przygoda z wojskiem - program wojskowy 08.30 Program lokalny 09.30 Sonata na spracowane ręce - film dokumentalny Artura Jędrzejewicza 09.55 Moja Moskwa - film dokumentalny Piotra Morawskiego 11.00 Europejski Koncert Filharmoników Berlińskich - transmisja z Krakowa (stereo) 13.05 Szansa na sukces: Piosenki Mazowsza - program rozrywkowy 14.00 Dozwolone od lat 40 14.55 Familiada - teleturniej 15.25 Złotopolscy (135): Rejs - telenowela, Polska 1999 15.55 Benefis Ryszarda Poznakowskiego (stereo) 16.50 Kariera Nikodema Dyzmy (7-ost.) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1979 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Program lokalny 18.35 Zagłobów trzech (2): Potop - teleturniej 19.05 M.A.S.H. (140) - serial komediowy, USA 1979/80 19.35 Truskawkowe studio - program dla dzieci 20.05 IV Gala Piosenki Biesiadnej: Biesiada Śląska (1) - koncert 21.25 Projekt X: Dżungla - cykl reportaży Bogusława Lindy o sportach ekstremalnych 21.50 Słowo na niedzielę 22.00 Panorama 22.30 Prognoza pogody 22.40 Bez przebaczenia (Unforgiven) - western, USA 1992 00.45 Doktor Fitz: Być kimś (Cracker 2: To Be a Somebody) (3-ost.) - serial kryminalny, W. Bryt. 1994 01.35 Zakończenie programu TV Białystok 07.00 (WP) Rysujemy z Donem - serial dokumentalny 07.15 (WP) Skrzydlaci tancerze - serial animowany 07.40 (WP) Blagusie - serial animowany 08.00 (WP) Podróże z małą gwiazdką - serial animowany 08.30 Tydzień w Obiektywie - program publicystyczny 08.50 Kartka z kalendarza 08.55 Wieści - magazyn rolniczy 09.05 Pół godziny dla rodziny - magazyn Barbary Ciruk 09.30 (WP) Bajki z czterech stron świata - serial animowany 10.00 (WP) Dzikie łabędzie - film animowany 10.30 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 11.00 (WP) Łowcy - film dokumentalny 11.30 (WP) Zawody zwykłe i niezwykłe - serial dokumentalny 11.45 (WP) Dynastia z Dirtwater (ost.) - serial obyczajowy, Australia 1988, reż. Michael Jenkins, wyk. Hugo Weaving, Victoria Longley, Steve Jacobs 12.35 Karino (3/13) - serial dla młodzieży, Polska 1975, reż. Jan Batory (25 min) 13.00 Serial dokumentalny 14.30 (WP) Piraci - teleturniej 15.00 (WP) Nasz świat - felieton 15.20 (WP) Sztuka patrzenia - program profesora Wiktora Zina 15.30 (WP) Wyprawy do królestwa zwierząt - serial dokumentalny 15.55 (WP) Srebrne serduszko - film dla dzieci 16.05 (WP) Nasz dom (17/22) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1987, wyk. Wilford Brimley, Deidre Hall, Shannen Doherty, Chad Allen 17.00 Rozmowa z gościem 17.10 Osobliwości 17.40 Tydzień w Obiektywie - program publicystyczny 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Obiektyw 18.30 Program rozrywkowy 19.00 W poszukiwaniu róży - serial dokumentalny 19.30 (WP) Czerwony karzeł - serial komediowy 20.00 (WP) Siedlisko (4/9) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1998, reż. Janusz Majewski, wyk. Anna Dymna, Leonard Pietraszak, Renata Dancewicz, Agnieszka Wagner (60 min) 21.00 (WP) Studio sport: Grand Prix MTB w Polanicy 21.30 Obiektyw - wiadomości wieczorne 21.45 Paryskie pejzaże mody - magazyn mody 22.00 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 22.30 (WP) Kopalnie króla Salomona (King Solomon's Mines) - film przygodowy, USA 1950, reż. Compton Bennett/Andrew Marton, wyk. Deborah Kerr, Stewart Granger, Richard Carlson, Hugo Haas (98 min) 00.10 (WP) Glenn Gould - film dokumentalny 01.10 Zakończenie programu TVP Katowice 07.00 (WP) Rysujemy z Donem - serial dokumentalny 07.15 (WP) Skrzydlaci tancerze - serial animowany 07.40 (WP) Blagusie - serial animowany 08.00 (WP) Podróże z małą gwiazdką - serial animowany 08.30 Opolski tydzień 08.55 Czas na majówkę - program I. Koźmińskiej 09.15 Spełnione marzenia, czyli jak założyć własny ogród 09.25 Telewizja Katowice proponuje 09.30 (WP) Bajki z czterech stron świata - serial animowany 10.00 (WP) Dzikie łabędzie - film animowany 10.30 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 11.00 (WP) Łowcy - film dokumentalny 11.30 (WP) Zawody zwykłe i niezwykłe - serial dokumentalny 11.45 (WP) Dynastia z Dirtwater (ost.) - serial obyczajowy, Australia 1988, reż. Michael Jenkins, wyk. Hugo Weaving, Victoria Longley, Steve Jacobs 12.30 Kalendarium kultury 12.45 Pieśnią o Śląsku - program Haliny Szymury 13.30 Śląska Kronika Filmowa - program G. Ogrodowskiej 13.45 Majówka z Dance Clubem 14.30 (WP) Piraci - teleturniej 15.00 (WP) Nasz świat - felieton 15.20 (WP) Sztuka patrzenia - program profesora Wiktora Zina 15.30 (WP) Wyprawy do królestwa zwierząt - serial dokumentalny 15.55 (WP) Srebrne serduszko - film dla dzieci 16.05 (WP) Nasz dom (17/22) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1987, wyk. Wilford Brimley, Deidre Hall, Shannen Doherty, Chad Allen 17.00 Teleliga '99 - teleturniej 17.35 Przeboje Soboty w Bytkowie 17.50 Kim jestem - zabawa literacka 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Aktualności - program informacyjny 18.25 Wiadomości sportowe 18.30 Rawa Blues Festiwal '98 19.30 (WP) Czerwony karzeł - serial komediowy 20.00 (WP) Siedlisko (4/9) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1998, reż. Janusz Majewski, wyk. Anna Dymna, Leonard Pietraszak, Renata Dancewicz, Agnieszka Wagner (60 min) 21.00 (WP) Studio sport: Grand Prix MTB w Polanicy 21.30 Aktualności - program informacyjny 21.40 Wiadomości sportowe 22.00 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 22.30 (WP) Kopalnie króla Salomona (King Solomon's Mines) - film przygodowy, USA 1950, reż. Compton Bennett/Andrew Marton, wyk. Deborah Kerr, Stewart Granger, Richard Carlson, Hugo Haas (98 min) 00.10 (WP) Glenn Gould - film dokumentalny 01.10 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Kraków 07.00 (WP) Rysujemy z Donem - serial dokumentalny 07.15 (WP) Skrzydlaci tancerze - serial animowany 07.40 (WP) Blagusie - serial animowany 08.00 (WP) Podróże z małą gwiazdką - serial animowany 08.30 Kronika 08.40 Wiara i życie - program redakcji katolickiej 09.10 Podpowiedzi w plenerze - magazyn krajoznawczy 09.30 (WP) Bajki z czterech stron świata - serial animowany 10.00 (WP) Dzikie łabędzie - film animowany 10.30 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 11.00 (WP) Łowcy - film dokumentalny 11.30 (WP) Zawody zwykłe i niezwykłe - serial dokumentalny 11.40 (WP) Dynastia z Dirtwater (ost.) - serial obyczajowy, Australia 1988, reż. Michael Jenkins, wyk. Hugo Weaving, Victoria Longley, Steve Jacobs 12.30 Portrety - program publicystyczny 13.00 Filmy Festiwalu U siebie: Cierpienie i pokora - film dokumentalny 13.30 Koncert Orkiestry PRiTV 14.30 (WP) Piraci - teleturniej 15.00 (WP) Nasz świat - felieton 15.20 (WP) Sztuka patrzenia - program profesora Wiktora Zina 15.30 (WP) Wyprawy do królestwa zwierząt - serial dokumentalny 15.55 (WP) Srebrne serduszko - film dla dzieci 16.05 (WP) Nasz dom (17/22) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1987, wyk. Wilford Brimley, Deidre Hall, Shannen Doherty, Chad Allen 17.00 Podróż - reportaż 17.20 Vesselina Kasarowa - portret artystki 17.30 Nowodworek - reportaż 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Kronika 18.30 Pełna kultura: Kasia Stankiewicz 19.00 Marginałki - program rozrywkowy 19.15 Mały jazz 19.30 (WP) Czerwony karzeł - serial komediowy 20.00 (WP) Siedlisko (4/9) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1998, reż. Janusz Majewski, wyk. Anna Dymna, Leonard Pietraszak, Renata Dancewicz, Agnieszka Wagner (60 min) 21.00 (WP) Studio sport: Grand Prix MTB w Polanicy 21.30 Kronika 21.45 Wiadomości sportowe 22.00 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 22.30 (WP) Kopalnie króla Salomona (King Solomon's Mines) - film przygodowy, USA 1950, reż. Compton Bennett/Andrew Marton, wyk. Deborah Kerr, Stewart Granger, Richard Carlson, Hugo Haas (98 min) 00.10 (WP) Glenn Gould - film dokumentalny 01.10 Zakończenie programu TV 5 Wrocław 07.00 (WP) Rysujemy z Donem - serial dokumentalny 07.15 (WP) Skrzydlaci tancerze - serial animowany 07.40 (WP) Blagusie - serial animowany 08.00 (WP) Podróże z małą gwiazdką - serial animowany 08.30 Fakty poranne 08.45 Agro fakty 09.00 Tak, nie - wydarzenia 09.25 Program dnia 09.30 (WP) Bajki z czterech stron świata - serial animowany 10.00 (WP) Dzikie łabędzie - film animowany 10.30 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 11.00 (WP) Łowcy - film dokumentalny 11.30 (WP) Zawody zwykłe i niezwykłe - serial dokumentalny 11.45 (WP) Dynastia z Dirtwater (ost.) - serial obyczajowy, Australia 1988, reż. Michael Jenkins, wyk. Hugo Weaving, Victoria Longley, Steve Jacobs 12.30 Weekend, weekend 14.00 W kręgu wiary - magazyn 14.30 (WP) Piraci - teleturniej 15.00 (WP) Nasz świat - felieton 15.20 (WP) Sztuka patrzenia - program profesora Wiktora Zina 15.30 (WP) Wyprawy do królestwa zwierząt - serial dokumentalny 15.55 (WP) Srebrne serduszko - film dla dzieci 16.05 (WP) Nasz dom (17/22) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1987, wyk. Wilford Brimley, Deidre Hall, Shannen Doherty, Chad Allen 17.00 Gala Piosenki Aktorskiej 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Fakty - wydanie główne 18.30 Twoja Telewizja Wrocław 18.40 Telewizyjny ekspres reklamowy 18.45 Sobotni show 19.30 (WP) Czerwony karzeł - serial komediowy 20.00 (WP) Siedlisko (4/9) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1998, reż. Janusz Majewski, wyk. Anna Dymna, Leonard Pietraszak, Renata Dancewicz, Agnieszka Wagner (60 min) 21.00 (WP) Studio sport: Grand Prix MTB w Polanicy 21.30 Fakty 21.45 Studio sport 22.00 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 22.30 (WP) Kopalnie króla Salomona (King Solomon's Mines) - film przygodowy, USA 1950, reż. Compton Bennett/Andrew Marton, wyk. Deborah Kerr, Stewart Granger, Richard Carlson, Hugo Haas (98 min) 00.10 (WP) Glenn Gould - film dokumentalny WOT 07.00 (WP) Rysujemy z Donem - serial dokumentalny 07.15 (WP) Skrzydlaci tancerze - serial animowany 07.40 (WP) Blagusie - serial animowany 08.00 (WP) Podróże z małą gwiazdką - serial animowany 08.30 Mazowiecki informator kulturalny 08.50 Kronika - magazyn historyczny 09.10 Ogrody 09.30 (WP) Bajki z czterech stron świata - serial animowany 10.00 (WP) Dzikie łabędzie - film animowany 10.30 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 11.00 (WP) Łowcy - film dokumentalny 11.30 (WP) Zawody zwykłe i niezwykłe - serial dokumentalny 11.45 (WP) Dynastia z Dirtwater (ost.) - serial obyczajowy, Australia 1988, reż. Michael Jenkins, wyk. Hugo Weaving, Victoria Longley, Steve Jacobs 12.30 Spotkanie z domem - magazyn poradnikowy 12.50 Przypomnij sobie - teleturniej 13.15 Nieśmiertelna Nefertari - film dokumentalny 14.20 Program dnia 14.30 (WP) Piraci - teleturniej 15.00 (WP) Nasz świat - felieton 15.20 (WP) Sztuka patrzenia - program profesora Wiktora Zina 15.30 (WP) Wyprawy do królestwa zwierząt - serial dokumentalny 15.55 (WP) Srebrne serduszko - film dla dzieci 16.05 (WP) Nasz dom (17/22) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1987, wyk. Wilford Brimley, Deidre Hall, Shannen Doherty, Chad Allen 17.00 Świat wokół nas - magazyn 17.20 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam - program katolicki 17.40 Są takie miejsca - magazyn kulturalny 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 18.30 Podwieczorek 19.20 Przegląd - przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia 19.30 (WP) Czerwony karzeł - serial komediowy 20.00 (WP) Siedlisko (4/9) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1998, reż. Janusz Majewski, wyk. Anna Dymna, Leonard Pietraszak, Renata Dancewicz, Agnieszka Wagner (60 min) 21.00 (WP) Studio sport: Grand Prix MTB w Polanicy 21.30 Wiadomości Kuriera 21.35 Sport w WOT 22.00 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 22.30 (WP) Kopalnie króla Salomona (King Solomon's Mines) - film przygodowy, USA 1950, reż. Compton Bennett/Andrew Marton, wyk. Deborah Kerr, Stewart Granger, Richard Carlson, Hugo Haas (98 min) 00.10 (WP) Glenn Gould - film dokumentalny 01.10 Zakończenie programu Polsat 06.00 Disco Relax 07.00 Magazyn 07.30 W drodze - magazyn redakcji programów religijnych 08.00 Faceci w czerni (9) - serial animowany dla dzieci (25 min) 08.25 Power Rangers (163) - serial fantastyczny, USA 1994 (25 min) 08.50 Kalambury - teleturniej dla dzieci 09.20 Talent za talent - teleturniej dla młodzieży 09.50 Owocmocna lista przebojów - program muzyczny 10.00 Strażnik Teksasu (Walker Texas Ranger) (117) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1996, reż. Vern Gillum, wyk. Chuck Norris, Clarence Gilyard, Sheree J. Wilson (45 min) 10.55 Stuknięty bliźniak (The Nutty Nut) - komedia, Australia 1991, reż. Adam Rifkin, wyk. Stephen Kearney, Traci Lords, Amy Yasbeck (90 min) 12.40 Bitwa na krańcu świata (Battle Beyond the Stars) - film SF, USA 1980, reż. Jimmy T. Murakami, wyk. Richard Thomas, John Saxon, Robert Vaughn, Darlenne Fluegel (98 min) 14.30 Gospodarz: gra - zabawa 15.00 Miss Warszawy '99 - relacja z wyborów najpiękniejszej Warszawianki - eliminacje do wyborów Miss Polski '99 16.00 Informacje 16.10 Zepter Sport Magazyn 16.20 Człowiek, którego nie ma (Nowhere Man) (11/26) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1995, reż. Tobe Hooper, wyk. Bruce Greenwood, Megan Gallagher, Ted Levine (45 min) 17.15 Młody Indiana Jones (The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles) (11) - film przygodowy, USA 1992/93, reż. George Lucas, wyk. Sean Patrick Flanery, George Hall, Lloyd Owen, Ruth de Sosa (45 min) 18.10 Xena, wojownicza księżniczka (Xena, the Warrior Princess) (55) - serial przygodowy, USA 1995, wyk. L. Lawless, R. O' Connor (45 min) 19.05 Disco Polo Live 20.00 Idź na całość - show z nagrodami 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO i Szczęśliwego Numerka 21.00 Macie, co chcecie - czyli najlepsi na świecie - program rozrywkowy 21.30 Adam i Ewa - program rozrywkowy 22.00 Oczy Laury Mars (Eyes of Laura Mars) - thriller, USA 1977, reż. Irwin Kershner, wyk. Faye Dunaway, Tommy Lee Jones, Brad Dourif, Raul Julia (99 min) 23.50 Ogłoszenie wyników LOTTO 23.55 Opowieści z krypty (Tales from the Crypt) (11/38) - serial komediowy, USA 1994, wyk. Timothy Dalton, Christopher Reeve, Roger Daltrey, Whoopi Goldberg (25 min) 00.30 Playboy: Beverly Hills Bordello oraz Między snem a jawą - serial erotyczny 01.30 Klub wirtualnej rzeczywistości (Eros: Club V.R.) - film erotyczny, USA 1996, reż. Gary Hudson, wyk. Akte Rodger, Russell Todd, Erika Anderson, Roy Werner (95 min) 03.10 Muzyka na BIS 04.10 Pożegnanie TVN 07.00 Telesklep 08.00 Omer (18) - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.30 Latarnia Solusia (34) - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.45 De De Reporter - program dla dzieci 09.00 Twój problem nasza głowa - program dla dzieci 10.00 Skrót meczu NBA z piątku 10.50 Tarzan (17) - serial przygodowy, USA 11.45 Babilon V (14) - serial SF, USA 12.45 Feniks i Dywan (Phoenix & the Carpet) - film dla dzieci, W. Bryt. 1997, reż. Michael Kerrigan, wyk. Miriam Margolyes, Lesley Dunlop, David Suchet, Jean Alexander (100 min) 14.15 Big Star Party - program muzyczny 15.15 Conan (3) - serial animowany dla dzieci 16.15 Multikino - filmy, gwiazdy, plotki 16.45 Czas to pieniądz - teleturniej 17.15 Maraton Uśmiechu - liga dowcipów, prowadzi Mariusz Czajka 17.45 Ale plama - program rozrywkowy 18.00 Wszystko albo nic - teleturniej rodzinny Krzysztofa Ibisza 18.55 Pogoda 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.30 Mama i Tata ratują świat (Mom and Dad Save the World) - film SF, USA 1992, reż. Greg Beeman, wyk. Teri Garr, Jeffrey Jones, Jon Lovitz, Thalmus Rasulala (105 min) 21.15 Buffy - Postrach wampirów (3) - serial przygodowy 22.10 Arizona Junior (Raising Arizona) - komedia, USA 1987, reż. Joel Coen, wyk. Nicolas Cage, Holly Hunter, Trey Wilson, John Goodman (105 min) 23.55 Inspektor Knight (4) - serial kryminalny, USA 00.45 Big Star Party - program muzyczny 01.45 Granie na zawołanie - program rozrywkowy 04.15 Granie na ekranie - program rozrywkowy TV Bryza 05.55 Program dnia i kartka z kalendarza 06.00 Teleshop 06.25 Od Dixilandu przez Big Beat do Talentu 06.40 Aktualności 06.55 Studio sport 07.00 Nasz sklep - zakupy w TV 08.00 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.25 Baśnie braci Grimm - serial animowany 08.50 Chris Cross - serial dla młodzieży, W. Bryt./Kanada 09.15 Wygraj. Wyśpiewaj - program muzyczny dla dzieci 10.00 Przygody sir Lancelota - serial, USA 10.30 Pogromcy zła - serial sensacyjny, Kanada 11.20 Ziele, zioła, ziółka 11.45 Melanżeria - program muzyczny 12.15 Dwa oblicza miłości - serial obyczajowy, Włochy 13.15 Gilette sport - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 13.45 Lucky Luke - serial 15.00 Pocahontas II - film animowany, USA 16.00 Winnetou I - western, Niemcy/Jugosławia/Francja 1963, reż. Harald Reinl, wyk. Pierre Brice, Lex Barker, Marie Versini, Klaus Kinski (101 min) 17.45 Słynni rewolwerowcy - serial dokumentalny 18.40 VIP - Wydarzenia Informacje Plotki 19.00 Extra Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.35 Świat pana trenera - serial komediowy 20.00 Morderstwo na zlecenie (This Gun is for Hire) - film kryminalny, USA 1991, reż. Lou Antonio, wyk. Robert Wagner, Nancy Everhard, John Harkins, Joe Warfield (90 min) 21.40 Nasze wiadomości 22.00 Ogniem i mieczem - o filmie 23.45 Teleshop 23.50 Program na niedzielę TV Polonia 07.00 Program dnia - TV Polonia zaprasza 07.05 Klan (207,208,209) - telenowela, Polska 1998, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Halina Dobrowolska, Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka, Tomasz Stockinger (50 min) (powt.) 08.20 Liga przebojów - Szczęśliwa 13 09.00 Wiadomości 09.10 Zaczarowany ołówek - film animowany dla dzieci 09.20 Dixie - film animowany dla dzieci 09.30 Ala i As: W maju, jak w gaju - program dla dzieci (powt.) 09.50 Szafiki - program dla dzieci 10.20 Zwierzolub - program dla dzieci 10.40 BRAWO! BIS! 12.00 Film na życzenie: 14.00 Molly (3/13) - serial obyczajowy, Polska/W. Bryt. 1994, reż. Dominique Baron/Nick Laughland, wyk. Cecile Baird, Jenny Muck, Joanna Trzepiecińska, Daniel Muck (26 min) 14.30 Piraci - teleturniej 15.00 Wspólnota polska w Libanie - reportaż Andrzeja Baworowskiego 15.30 Kiedy wiosna buchnie majem - program rozrywkowy 16.00 Wieści polonijne 16.15 Mówi się... - program poradnikowy prof. Jerzego Bralczyka 16.35 Ludzie listy piszą 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Strażnicy Lenina - reportaż Marka Maldisa 17.35 Kraina śmiechu - Gala operetkowa Zbigniewa Górnego 18.15 Złotopolscy (69,70): Zaproszenie do kina, Decyzja Weroniki - telenowela, Polska 1998, reż. Radosław Piwowarski, wyk. Alina Janowska, Paweł Wawrzecki, Kazimierz Kaczor, Henryk Machalica (50 min) (napisy w języku angielskim) 19.05 Teledyski na życzenie 19.15 Dobranocka: Pampalini, łowca zwierząt (3) - serial animowany 19.30 Wiadomości 19.50 Prognoza pogody 19.55 Studio sport 20.00 To, co dał mi los... Jubileusz Krzysztofa Krawczyka - program artystyczny (stereo) 21.00 Kroll - film sensacyjny, Polska 1991, reż. Władysław Pasikowski, wyk. Bogusław Linda, Cezary Pazura, Dariusz Kordek, Ewa Bukowska (96 min) 22.45 Panorama 23.10 Prognoza pogody 23.15 Wszystko może się zdarzyć: Zbigniew Zamachowski - film dokumentalny 00.15 Program dnia - Powitanie widzów amerykańskich 00.20 Złotopolscy (69,70): Zaproszenie do kina, Decyzja Weroniki - telenowela, Polska 1998, reż. Janusz Dymek (powt.) 01.10 Teledyski na życzenie (powt.) 01.20 Pampalini, łowca zwierząt - serial animowany (powt.) 01.30 Wiadomości, Sport i Prognoza pogody (powt.) 01.55 To, co dał mi los... Jubileusz Krzysztofa Krawczyka - program artystyczny (powt.) (stereo) 02.55 Kroll - film sensacyjny, Polska 1991, reż. Władysław Pasikowski (powt.) 04.30 Panorama (powt.) 04.55 Prognoza pogody (powt.) 05.00 Wszystko może się zdarzyć: Zbigniew Zamachowski - film dokumentalny (powt.) 06.00 Strażnicy Lenina - reportaż Marka Maldisa (powt.) 06.20 Kraina śmiechu - Gala operetkowa Zbigniewa Górnego (powt.) 07.00 Zakończenie programu RTL 7 06.00 Teleshopping 07.00 Kosmici w rodzinie - serial komediowy 07.25 Świat pana trenera - serial komediowy 07.50 Sunset Beach - serial obyczajowy 08.35 Słodka dolina - serial dla młodzieży 09.00 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Tomcio Ząbek, Donkey Kong, Kochany urwis 11.25 Wyprawy z National Geographic: Okręt wojenny Kronan - serial dokumentalny 12.20 Doskonały cel (Perfect Target) - film sensacyjny, USA 1996, reż. Shaldon Lettich, wyk. Daniel Bernhard, Robert Englund, Brian Thompson (95 min) 14.00 Legenda Wilhelma Tella - serial przygodowy 14.55 Ukryta kamera - program rozrywkowy 15.20 Detektywi - serial komediowy 15.50 Lano i Woodley - serial komediowy 16.25 Ziemia - ostatnie starcie - serial fantastyczny 17.10 Strażnik czasu - serial SF 18.00 Czynnik PSI 2 - serial SF 18.50 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia - program informacyjny 19.00 Extra Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Prognoza pogody 19.35 Świat pana trenera - serial komediowy 20.00 -01.55 SOBOTA MOCNYCH WRAŻEŃ: 20.00 Morderstwo na zlecenie (This Gun is for Hire) - film kryminalny, USA 1991, reż. Lou Antonio, wyk. Robert Wagner, Nancy Everhard, John Harkins, Joe Warfield (90 min) 21.40 Urodzony czwartego lipca (Born on the Fourth July) - dramat wojenny, USA 1989, reż. Oliver Stone, wyk. Tom Cruise, Willem Dafoe, Kyra Sedgwick, Jerry Levine (130 min) 00.10 Wąż i tęcza (The Serpent and the Rainbow) - horror, USA 1988, reż. Wes Craven, wyk. Bill Pullman, Cathy Tyson, Zakes Mokae, Paul Winfield (94 min) 01.55 Czynnik PSI 2 - serial SF 02.40 Urodzony czwartego lipca (Born on the Fourth July) - dramat wojenny, USA 1989, reż. Oliver Stone, wyk. Tom Cruise, Willem Dafoe, Kyra Sedgwick, Jerry Levine (130 min) (powt.) Polsat 2 06.00 4 x 4 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 06.30 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program satyryczny Tadeusza Drozdy 07.00 Życie jak poker (55) - telenowela, Polska, reż. Waldemar Krzystek (25 min) 07.30 100 % dla stu - telezabawa 08.00 Kojak (69) - serial kryminalny, USA 1973 (powt.) 08.55 Bonanza (63) - serial przygodowy, USA 1959-1973, wyk. Lorne Greene, Michael Landon, Mitch Vogel, David Canary (50 min) 10.00 Spiderman (9) - serial animowany 10.35 Przygody Hucka Finna (26) - serial animowany 11.00 Tajemnicza wyspa (31) - serial przygodowy (25 min) 11.30 Pacific Blue (19) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1996, reż. R. Hemecker, wyk. J. Davidson, D. Vogel, M. Ferraez, P. Trickey (55 min) 12.35 Micaela (135) - telenowela, Włochy 1993/1994, wyk. Fabio Testi, Jorge Martinez, Jeannette Rodrigez, Maria Rosa Gallo (50 min) 13.30 Magazyn Motoryzacyjny Młodych - program Maćka Ziętarskiego 14.00 Superstar - program satyryczny z udziałem Jacka Ziobro 14.30 Junior - show Jurka Petersburskiego Juniora 15.00 Disco Polo Live 16.10 Piękna Angelika (Merveilleuse Angelique) - film kostiumowy, Francja 1964, reż. Bernard Borderie, wyk. Michele Mercier, Jean-Louis Trintignant, Claude Giraud, Giuliano Gemma (100 min) 18.00 Kojak (70) - serial kryminalny, USA 1973 19.00 Pacific Blue (20) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1996, reż. R. Hemecker, wyk. J. Davidson, D. Vogel, M. Ferraez, P. Trickey (55 min) 19.50 Informacje 20.05 Wiedźma (Hex) - thriller, USA 1973, reż. LeoGaren (92 min) (powt.) 21.45 Idź na całość - show z nagrodami 22.45 Bal maturalny (Tance 'Till Dawn) - komedia obyczajowa, USA 1988, reż. Paul Schneider, wyk. Christina Applegate, Tempest Bledsoe, Alan Thicke, Mary Frann (91 min) 00.25 Ulica Łąkowa (Rue des Prairiers) - dramat obyczajowy, Francja 1959, reż. Denys de la Patelliere (87 min) (powt.) 01.55 Disco Relax 02.55 Pożegnanie Canal + 07.00 Szymon Mówi Show - magazyn 07.15 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane 08.00 (K) Olinek Okrąglinek - serial animowany 08.20 (K) Co w trawie szeleści - serial animowany 08.30 (K) Strefa Mroku - serial SF 09.00 (K) Motodrama - komedia, Polska 1971, reż. Andrzej Konic, wyk. Jacek Fedorowicz, Krystyna Sienkiewicz (82 min) 10.25 (K) Deser: Południk zerowy - film krótkometrażowy 10.55 (K) Prawie jak anioł (Not Quite an Angel) - film przygodowy, USA 1996, reż. Jerry Jacobs, wyk. Cameron Sturn, Mallory Farrow, Sally Truitt (86 min) 12.25 Nie przegap 12.30 Rozkodowany Bunny - filmy animowane 13.15 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 13.30 Szeroki horyzont - reportaż 14.25 (K) Futbol Mundial - magazyn piłki nożnej 14.55 (K) Australia i Nowa Zelandia - przyroda i ludzie - film dokumentalny, W. Brytania 1998 15.50 (K) Kaskaderzy - serial dokumentalny, USA 1997 16.15 (K) Piłka nożna: liga polska 18.20 (K) Mecz + Mecz - magazyn piłki nożnej 19.30 Aktualności filmowe 20.00 (K) Młode wilki 1/2 - film sensacyjny, Polska 1998, reż. Jarosław Żamojda, wyk. Anna Mucha, Krzysztof Antkowiak, Jarosław Jakimowicz, Jan Nowicki (95 min) 21.40 (K) Liga + - magazyn ligi polskiej 22.45 (K) Ochroniarz (Blackjack) - film sensacyjny, USA 1988, reż. John Woo, wyk. Dolph Lundgren, Kate Vernon, Phillip MacKenzie, Kam Heskin (91 min) 00.20 (K) Clueless - film obyczajowy, USA 1995, reż. Amy Heckerling, wyk. Alicia Silverstone, Stacey Dash, Brittany Murphy, Paul Rudd (93 min) 01.55 (K) Znikający punkt (Vanishing Point) - film sensacyjny, USA/W. Brytania 1971, reż. Richard C. Sarafian, wyk. Barry Newman, Cleavon Little, Victoria Medlin (94 min) 03.35 (K) Od strony kuchni (Cuisine et dependances) - komedia, Francja 1963, reż. Philippe Muyl, wyk. Agnes Jaoui, Jean-Pierre Bacri, Sam Karmann Zabou (91 min) 05.10 (K) Zatoka Francuza (Frenchman`s Creek) - film kostiumowy, W. Brytania 1998, reż. Ferdinand Fairfax, wyk. Tara Fitzgerald, Anthony Delon (102 min) HBO 06.40 Hartowie w Monachium (Till Death Do us Hart) - film kryminalny, USA 1996, reż. Paul Hard, wyk. Robert Wagner, Stefanie Powers (88 min) 08.10 Wykapany tatuś (A Smile Like Yours) - komedia, USA 1997, reż. Keith Samples, wyk. Lauren Holly, Jay Thomas, Greg Kinnear, Joan Cusack (93 min) 09.45 Zamach - film wojenny, Polska 1958, reż. Jerzy Passendorfer, wyk. Bożena Kurowska, Grażyna Staniszewska, Tadeusz Łomnicki, Zbigniew Cynkutis (74 min) 11.05 Prądy oceaniczne - film przyrodniczy, W. Brytania 1997 12.00 Pret-a-porter (Pret-A-Porter) - komedia, USA 1994, reż. Robert Altman, wyk. Lauren Bacall, Danny Aiello, Kim Basinger, Julia Roberts (127 min) 14.10 The Corrs - koncert z okazji Dnia św. Patryka 15.05 Biały Kieł (White Fang) - film przygodowy, USA 1991, reż. Randal Kleiser, wyk. Klaus Maria Brandauer, Ethan Hawke, Seymour Cassel, James Remar (104 min) 16.55 Usłane różami (Bed of Roses) - komedia, USA 1996, reż. Michael Goldenberg, wyk. Christian Slater, Mary Stuart Masterson, Pamela Segall, Josh Brolin (84 min) 18.20 Delfin i pies (Zeus and Roxanne) - komedia, USA 1997, reż. George Miller, wyk. Steve Guttenberg, Kathleen Quinlan (94 min) 20.00 Kapitan Ron (Captain Ron) - komedia, USA 1992, reż. Thom Eberhardt, wyk. Kurt Russell, Martin Short, Mary Kay Place, Benjamin Salisbury (95 min) 21.40 Anakonda (Anaconda) - thriller, USA 1997, reż. Luis Llosa, wyk. Jon Voight, Ice Cube, Jennifer Lopez, Eric Stolz (85 min) 23.10 Seksykon - film dokumentalny, USA 1996 23.40 Historia Chippendales - film dokumentalny, W. Brytania 1997 00.35 Miasto lęku (Fear City) - film sensacyjny, USA 1984, reż. Abel Ferrara, wyk. Jack Scalia, Tom Berenger, Billy Dee Williams, Melenie Griffith (92 min) 02.10 Żona bogacza (The Rich Man's Wife) - thriller, USA 1996, reż. Amy Holden Jones, wyk. Halle Berry, Peter Greene, Clive Owen, Frankie Faison (90 min) 03.45 Wykapany tatuś (A Smile Like Yours) - komedia, USA 1997, reż. Keith Samples, wyk. Lauren Holly, Jay Thomas, Greg Kinnear, Joan Cusack (93 min) 05.25 Na planie filmu Obywatele prezydenci - reportaż 05.45 Prosto z Hollywood - magazyn filmowy Polonia 1 05.40 Top Shop 07.50 Klub Hawaje - serial dla młodzieży 08.20 Top Shop 12.20 Kurs rysunku - program dla dzieci 12.50 Fachowiec radzi - program poradnikowy 13.20 Top Shop 17.15 Auto salon - magazyn motoryzacyjny 17.50 Reportaż z planu - magazyn nowości filmowych 18.25 Fachowiec radzi - program poradnikowy 19.00 Generał Daimos - film animowany dla dzieci 19.30 Bliżej filmu - magazyn filmowy 20.00 Osławiona (Notorious) - thriller, USA 1946, reż. Alfred Hitchcock, wyk. Fay Baker, Bea Benaderet, Ingrid Bergman, Charles D. Brown (101 min) 22.00 Nie tylko na weekend - magazyn turystyczny 22.30 Niebieskooki bandyta (Il bandito dagli occhi azzurri) - film sensacyjny, Włochy 1980, reż. Alfredo Gianetti, wyk. Franco Nero, Dalila di Lazzaro, Franco Tawrone (86 min) Porion 06.00 Radio na żywo 10.00 TV Shop 10.15 Świat malucha - filmy animowane dla dzieci 11.20 Przygody Saltiego - serial dla młodzieży 12.10 Rodzina Połanieckich (7) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1978, reż. Jan Rybkowski, wyk. Anna Nehrebecka, Andrzej May, Jan Englert 14.00 Amerykańscy gladiatorzy - program sportowy 14.45 TV Shop 15.00 Mały rozbitek - film animowany 16.30 Na wybiegu - magazyn mody 17.00 W czepku urodzony (Born to Win) - film obyczajowy, USA 1971, reż. Ivan Passer, wyk. Robert De Niro, George Segal, Karen Black, Paula Prentiss (90 min) 18.30 Świat dzikich zwierząt - serial dokumentalny, USA 19.00 Rozmowy z ... 20.00 Co gryzie Gilberta Grape? (What's Eating Gilbert Grape?) - film obyczajowy, USA 1993, reż. Lasse Halstrom, wyk. Johnny Deep, Juliette Lewis, Leonardo DiCaprio, Mary Steenburgen (118 min) 22.00 TV Shop 22.15 Zbrodniczy zamiar (Criminal Intent/Illicit Behavior) - film sensacyjny, USA 1992, reż. Worth Keeter, wyk. Robert Davi, Jack Scalia, George Kyle, James Russo (90 min) 23.45 TV Shop 00.00 Film fabularny 01.35 Zakończenie programu TV 51 Zielona Góra 06.45 Informacje TV-51 07.00 Nasz sklep - zakupy w TV 08.00 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.25 Baśnie braci Grimm - serial animowany 08.50 Chris Cross - serial dla młodzieży, W. Bryt./Kanada 09.15 Wygraj. Wyśpiewaj - program muzyczny dla dzieci 10.00 Przygody sir Lancelota - serial, USA 10.30 Pogromcy zła - serial sensacyjny, Kanada 11.20 Program lokalny 11.30 Teledyski 11.45 Melanżeria - program muzyczny 12.15 Dwa oblicza miłości - serial obyczajowy, Włochy 13.15 Gilette sport - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 13.45 Lucky Luke - serial 15.00 Pocahontas II - film animowany, USA 16.00 Winnetou I - western, Niemcy/Jugosławia/Francja 1963, reż. Harald Reinl, wyk. Pierre Brice, Lex Barker, Marie Versini, Klaus Kinski (101 min) 17.45 Słynni rewolwerowcy - serial dokumentalny 18.40 Informacje TV-51 19.00 Extra Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.35 Świat pana trenera - serial komediowy 20.00 Morderstwo na zlecenie (This Gun is for Hire) - film kryminalny, USA 1991, reż. Lou Antonio, wyk. Robert Wagner, Nancy Everhard, John Harkins, Joe Warfield (90 min) 21.40 Informacje TV-51 22.00 Ogniem i mieczem - o filmie TV 7 Szczecin 07.00 (WP) Rysujemy z Donem - serial dokumentalny 07.15 (WP) Skrzydlaci tancerze - serial animowany 07.40 (WP) Blagusie - serial animowany 08.00 (WP) Podróże z małą gwiazdką - serial animowany 08.30 Taka gmina: Lipiany 08.45 Rozmowy o ewangelii 08.55 Wyspa czterdziesta szósta - reportaż 09.15 Miss Pomorza '99 09.30 (WP) Bajki z czterech stron świata - serial animowany 10.00 (WP) Dzikie łabędzie - film animowany 10.30 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 11.00 (WP) Łowcy - film dokumentalny 11.30 (WP) Zawody zwykłe i niezwykłe - serial dokumentalny 11.45 (WP) Dynastia z Dirtwater (ost.) - serial obyczajowy, Australia 1988, reż. Michael Jenkins, wyk. Hugo Weaving, Victoria Longley, Steve Jacobs 12.30 Chcecie to wierzcie 12.50 Śmiechu warte - program rozrywkowy 13.15 Studio sport 14.15 Program familijny: Gryfino 14.30 (WP) Piraci - teleturniej 15.00 (WP) Nasz świat - felieton 15.20 (WP) Sztuka patrzenia - program profesora Wiktora Zina 15.30 (WP) Wyprawy do królestwa zwierząt - serial dokumentalny 15.55 (WP) Srebrne serduszko - film dla dzieci 16.05 (WP) Nasz dom (17/22) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1987, wyk. Wilford Brimley, Deidre Hall, Shannen Doherty, Chad Allen 17.00 Program familijny: Gryfino 17.15 Szczecińskie spotkania taneczne (1) 17.30 Franciszka Starowiejskiego Teatr Malowania 17.45 Program familijny: Gryfino 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Kronika 18.30 Magazyn globtrotera: Indie 19.10 Program familijny: Gryfino 19.30 (WP) Czerwony karzeł - serial komediowy 20.00 (WP) Siedlisko (4/9) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1998, reż. Janusz Majewski, wyk. Anna Dymna, Leonard Pietraszak, Renata Dancewicz, Agnieszka Wagner (60 min) 21.00 (WP) Studio sport: Grand Prix MTB w Polanicy 21.30 Malarz pierwszomajowych pochodów 22.00 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 22.30 (WP) Kopalnie króla Salomona (King Solomon's Mines) - film przygodowy, USA 1950, reż. Compton Bennett/Andrew Marton, wyk. Deborah Kerr, Stewart Granger, Richard Carlson, Hugo Haas (98 min) 00.10 (WP) Glenn Gould - film dokumentalny TV 3 Rzeszów 07.00 (WP) Rysujemy z Donem - serial dokumentalny 07.15 (WP) Skrzydlaci tancerze - serial animowany 07.40 (WP) Blagusie - serial animowany 08.00 (WP) Podróże z małą gwiazdką - serial animowany 08.30 Aktualności 08.40 Przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia 09.00 Magazyn katolicki 09.30 (WP) Bajki z czterech stron świata - serial animowany 10.00 (WP) Dzikie łabędzie - film animowany 10.30 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 11.00 (WP) Łowcy - film dokumentalny 11.30 (WP) Zawody zwykłe i niezwykłe - serial dokumentalny 11.45 (WP) Dynastia z Dirtwater (ost.) - serial obyczajowy, Australia 1988, reż. Michael Jenkins, wyk. Hugo Weaving, Victoria Longley, Steve Jacobs 12.30 Szkoła na wesoło - serial dokumentalny 13.00 O dwóch takich, co ukradli księżyc - serial animowany 13.30 Przerwa - magazyn dla młodzieży 13.45 Telewizyjna Lista Przebojów 14.00 Scena - program rozrywkowy 14.15 Magazyn komputerowy 14.30 (WP) Piraci - teleturniej 15.00 (WP) Nasz świat - felieton 15.20 (WP) Sztuka patrzenia - program profesora Wiktora Zina 15.30 (WP) Wyprawy do królestwa zwierząt - serial dokumentalny 15.55 (WP) Srebrne serduszko - film dla dzieci 16.05 (WP) Nasz dom (17/22) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1987, wyk. Wilford Brimley, Deidre Hall, Shannen Doherty, Chad Allen 17.00 Ignacy Jan Paderewski - zarys biografii 17.35 Plecak pełen przygód - serial dla dzieci 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Aktualności 18.30 Przygody Pana Michała (2/13) - serial historyczny, Polska 1969, reż. Paweł Komorowski, wyk. Tadeusz Łomnicki, Mieczysław Pawlikowski, Daniel Olbrychski, Mariusz Dmochowski 19.30 (WP) Czerwony karzeł - serial komediowy 20.00 (WP) Siedlisko (4/9) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1998, reż. Janusz Majewski, wyk. Anna Dymna, Leonard Pietraszak, Renata Dancewicz, Agnieszka Wagner (60 min) 21.00 (WP) Studio sport: Grand Prix MTB w Polanicy 21.30 Aktualności 21.45 Mój gość... 22.00 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 22.30 (WP) Kopalnie króla Salomona (King Solomon's Mines) - film przygodowy, USA 1950, reż. Compton Bennett/Andrew Marton, wyk. Deborah Kerr, Stewart Granger, Richard Carlson, Hugo Haas (98 min) 00.10 (WP) Glenn Gould - film dokumentalny 01.10 Program na niedzielę PTV 3 Poznań 07.00 (WP) Rysujemy z Donem - serial dokumentalny 07.15 (WP) Skrzydlaci tancerze - serial animowany 07.40 (WP) Blagusie - serial animowany 08.00 (WP) Podróże z małą gwiazdką - serial animowany 08.30 Źródło - magazyn katolicki 09.00 Teleskop 09.10 Rozmowy W drodze 09.30 (WP) Bajki z czterech stron świata - serial animowany 10.00 (WP) Dzikie łabędzie - film animowany 10.30 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 11.00 (WP) Łowcy - film dokumentalny 11.30 (WP) Zawody zwykłe i niezwykłe - serial dokumentalny 11.45 (WP) Dynastia z Dirtwater (ost.) - serial obyczajowy, Australia 1988, reż. Michael Jenkins, wyk. Hugo Weaving, Victoria Longley, Steve Jacobs 12.30 Co, gdzie, kiedy - informacje 12.35 Spojrzenia - magazyn reporterów 13.10 Blubox - magazyn dla młodzieży 13.30 Kto ma rację 13.50 Sobota z Muzami 14.30 (WP) Piraci - teleturniej 15.00 (WP) Nasz świat - felieton 15.20 (WP) Sztuka patrzenia - program profesora Wiktora Zina 15.30 (WP) Wyprawy do królestwa zwierząt - serial dokumentalny 15.55 (WP) Srebrne serduszko - film dla dzieci 16.05 (WP) Nasz dom (17/22) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1987, wyk. Wilford Brimley, Deidre Hall, Shannen Doherty, Chad Allen 17.00 Relacja z obrad Rady Miejskiej 17.45 Przysmak Babuni 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Teleskop 18.30 Teleskop miejski 18.45 Program rozrywkowy 19.30 (WP) Czerwony karzeł - serial komediowy 20.00 (WP) Siedlisko (4/9) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1998, reż. Janusz Majewski, wyk. Anna Dymna, Leonard Pietraszak, Renata Dancewicz, Agnieszka Wagner (60 min) 21.00 (WP) Studio sport: Grand Prix MTB w Polanicy 21.30 Teleskop miejski 21.45 Wiadomości sportowe 21.55 Co, gdzie, kiedy - informacje 22.00 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 22.30 (WP) Kopalnie króla Salomona (King Solomon's Mines) - film przygodowy, USA 1950, reż. Compton Bennett/Andrew Marton, wyk. Deborah Kerr, Stewart Granger, Richard Carlson, Hugo Haas (98 min) 00.10 (WP) Glenn Gould - film dokumentalny TV 3 Łódź 06.55 Program dnia 07.00 (WP) Rysujemy z Donem - serial dokumentalny 07.15 (WP) Skrzydlaci tancerze - serial animowany 07.40 (WP) Blagusie - serial animowany 08.00 (WP) Podróże z małą gwiazdką - serial animowany 08.30 Rodzinne dzień dobry 09.00 Zaczarowany świat 09.20 Film animowany 09.30 (WP) Bajki z czterech stron świata - serial animowany 10.00 (WP) Dzikie łabędzie - film animowany 10.30 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 11.00 (WP) Łowcy - film dokumentalny 11.30 (WP) Zawody zwykłe i niezwykłe - serial dokumentalny 11.45 (WP) Dynastia z Dirtwater (ost.) - serial obyczajowy, Australia 1988, reż. Michael Jenkins, wyk. Hugo Weaving, Victoria Longley, Steve Jacobs 12.35 W krainie uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 13.25 Zagadki historii 13.40 Film dokumentalny 14.00 Własne M - magazyn 14.15 Vivat Academia 14.30 (WP) Piraci - teleturniej 15.00 (WP) Nasz świat - felieton 15.20 (WP) Sztuka patrzenia - program profesora Wiktora Zina 15.30 (WP) Wyprawy do królestwa zwierząt - serial dokumentalny 15.55 (WP) Srebrne serduszko - film dla dzieci 16.05 (WP) Nasz dom (17/22) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1987, wyk. Wilford Brimley, Deidre Hall, Shannen Doherty, Chad Allen 17.00 Spoko - magazyn dla młodzieży 17.20 Tydzień w Łodzi 17.45 Katolicki Tygodnik Informacyjny 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Łódzkie wiadomości dnia 18.30 Magazyn kulturalny 19.05 Leśne dziedzictwo 19.30 (WP) Czerwony karzeł - serial komediowy 20.00 (WP) Siedlisko (4/9) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1998, reż. Janusz Majewski, wyk. Anna Dymna, Leonard Pietraszak, Renata Dancewicz, Agnieszka Wagner (60 min) 21.00 (WP) Studio sport: Grand Prix MTB w Polanicy 21.30 Republika Południowej Afryki - serial dokumentalny 21.45 Bywalec - łódzkie wiadomości towarzyskie 22.00 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 22.30 (WP) Kopalnie króla Salomona (King Solomon's Mines) - film przygodowy, USA 1950, reż. Compton Bennett/Andrew Marton, wyk. Deborah Kerr, Stewart Granger, Richard Carlson, Hugo Haas (98 min) 00.10 (WP) Glenn Gould - film dokumentalny 01.05 Program na niedzielę TV 3 Lublin 07.00 (WP) Rysujemy z Donem - serial dokumentalny 07.15 (WP) Skrzydlaci tancerze - serial animowany 07.40 (WP) Blagusie - serial animowany 08.00 (WP) Podróże z małą gwiazdką - serial animowany 08.30 Stawy Milickie - wiosną - film dokumentalny 09.00 Pokochać drzewa - film dokumentalny 09.30 (WP) Bajki z czterech stron świata - serial animowany 10.00 (WP) Dzikie łabędzie - film animowany 10.30 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 11.00 (WP) Łowcy - film dokumentalny 11.30 (WP) Zawody zwykłe i niezwykłe - serial dokumentalny 11.45 (WP) Dynastia z Dirtwater (ost.) - serial obyczajowy, Australia 1988, reż. Michael Jenkins, wyk. Hugo Weaving, Victoria Longley, Steve Jacobs 12.30 Nowe przygody Charliego Chana (9/18) - serial kryminalny, USA 13.00 Niezwykłe miejsca - serial dokumentalny 13.30 Łowcy złodziei (2/8) - serial sensacyjny, W. Bryt. 1996, reż. Colin Gregg, wyk. Reece Dinsdale, Lynda Steadman, Brendan Coyle, Gary McDonald (50 min) 14.30 (WP) Piraci - teleturniej 15.00 (WP) Nasz świat - felieton 15.20 (WP) Sztuka patrzenia - program profesora Wiktora Zina 15.30 (WP) Wyprawy do królestwa zwierząt - serial dokumentalny 15.55 (WP) Srebrne serduszko - film dla dzieci 16.05 (WP) Nasz dom (17/22) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1987, wyk. Wilford Brimley, Deidre Hall, Shannen Doherty, Chad Allen 17.00 Wielki statysta - film dokumentalny 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Panorama lubelska 18.35 Lamus - magazyn historyczny 19.00 Hobby - magazyn z pasją 19.30 (WP) Czerwony karzeł - serial komediowy 20.00 (WP) Siedlisko (4/9) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1998, reż. Janusz Majewski, wyk. Anna Dymna, Leonard Pietraszak, Renata Dancewicz, Agnieszka Wagner (60 min) 21.00 (WP) Studio sport: Grand Prix MTB w Polanicy 21.30 Panorama lubelska 21.45 Salon - magazyn 22.00 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 22.30 (WP) Kopalnie króla Salomona (King Solomon's Mines) - film przygodowy, USA 1950, reż. Compton Bennett/Andrew Marton, wyk. Deborah Kerr, Stewart Granger, Richard Carlson, Hugo Haas (98 min) 00.10 (WP) Glenn Gould - film dokumentalny 01.10 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Gdańsk 07.00 (WP) Rysujemy z Donem - serial dokumentalny 07.15 (WP) Skrzydlaci tancerze - serial animowany 07.40 (WP) Blagusie - serial animowany 08.00 (WP) Podróże z małą gwiazdką - serial animowany 08.30 Dzień dobry, tu Gdańsk 09.00 Panorama 09.10 Dzień dobry, tu Gdańsk 09.30 (WP) Bajki z czterech stron świata - serial animowany 10.00 (WP) Dzikie łabędzie - film animowany 10.30 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 11.00 (WP) Łowcy - film dokumentalny 11.30 (WP) Zawody zwykłe i niezwykłe - serial dokumentalny 11.45 (WP) Dynastia z Dirtwater (ost.) - serial obyczajowy, Australia 1988, reż. Michael Jenkins, wyk. Hugo Weaving, Victoria Longley, Steve Jacobs 12.30 45 minut - magazyn dla młodzieży 13.10 Dozwolone od lat 40-stu - przeboje starszych nastolatków 13.30 Dwa tysiące lat później - program katolicki 14.00 4 & 2 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 14.20 Studio Trójki 14.30 (WP) Piraci - teleturniej 15.00 (WP) Nasz świat - felieton 15.20 (WP) Sztuka patrzenia - program profesora Wiktora Zina 15.30 (WP) Wyprawy do królestwa zwierząt - serial dokumentalny 15.55 (WP) Srebrne serduszko - film dla dzieci 16.05 (WP) Nasz dom (17/22) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1987, wyk. Wilford Brimley, Deidre Hall, Shannen Doherty, Chad Allen 17.00 Morskie opowieści 17.30 Rozmowy z dwiema niewiadomymi - program publicystyczny 17.55 Słowo o Ewangelii 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Panorama lokalna - wydanie główne 18.30 Uśmiechnij się - program rozrywkowy 19.00 Wykrzyknik - show Mariusza Pucyło 19.30 (WP) Czerwony karzeł - serial komediowy 20.00 (WP) Siedlisko (4/9) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1998, reż. Janusz Majewski, wyk. Anna Dymna, Leonard Pietraszak, Renata Dancewicz, Agnieszka Wagner (60 min) 21.00 (WP) Studio sport: Grand Prix MTB w Polanicy 21.30 Panorama - wydanie wieczorne 21.45 Gdański Magazyn Sportowy 22.00 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 22.30 (WP) Kopalnie króla Salomona (King Solomon's Mines) - film przygodowy, USA 1950, reż. Compton Bennett/Andrew Marton, wyk. Deborah Kerr, Stewart Granger, Richard Carlson, Hugo Haas (98 min) 00.10 (WP) Glenn Gould - film dokumentalny 01.10 Zakończenie programu Komedia 08.00 Jacek Ziobro Superstar - magazyn satyryczny 08.30 Diabły morskie (Sea Devils) - film historyczny, W. Bryt. 1953, reż. Raoul Walsh, wyk. Rock Hudson, Yvonne De Carlo, Maxwell Reed, Denis O'Dea (90 min) 10.00 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 10.30 Narzeczona inna niż wszystkie (Une nounou pas comme les autres) - komedia, Francja 1994, reż. Eric Civanyan, wyk. Mimie Mathy, Thierry Heckendorn, Micheline Dax, Renan Mazeas (80 min) 12.00 Jacek Ziobro Superstar - magazyn satyryczny 12.30 Wczoraj, dziś, jutro (Ieri, oggi, domani) - film obyczajowy, Włochy 1963, reż. Vittorio De Sica, wyk. Sophia Loren, Marcello Mastroianni, Aldo Giuffre, Tina Pica (118 min) 14.30 To jest kino - program rozrywkowy 15.00 Wielka kradzież (The Great St. Trinian's Train Robbery) - komedia, W. Bryt. 1966, reż. Frank Launder/Sidney Gilliat, wyk. Frankie Howerd, Dora Bryan, George Benson, Eric Barker (90 min) 16.30 Drużyna 'A' - serial sensacyjny 17.30 Złota wdowa (Une veuve on or) - komedia, Francja 1970, reż. Michel Audiard, wyk. Michele Mercier, Claude Rich, Andre Pousse, Folco Lulii (86 min) 19.00 Junior - program rozrywkowy 19.30 Tylko, gdy się śmieję (Only When I Laugh) - komedia sensacyjna, W. Bryt. 1968, reż. Basil Dearden, wyk. Richard Attenborough, David Hemmings, Alexandra Stewart, Nicholas Pennell (104 min) 21.20 Jacek Ziobro Superstar - magazyn satyryczny 21.50 Skradzione udo Jupitera - komedia sensacyjna 23.30 Drużyna 'A' - serial sensacyjny 00.20 Droga do Bali (Road to Bali) - komedia muzyczna, USA 1952, reż. Hal Walker, wyk. Bob Hope, Dorothy Lamour, Bing Crosby, Murvyn Vye (90 min) 01.50 Zakończenie programu Planete 06.15 Nowatorska broń (4/12): Bagnet - zimna stal 06.45 Październikowy kraj (3/4) 07.35 Aktualności z przeszłości (14) 08.30 Kroniki Popular science (31/60) 08.45 DNA na ławie oskarżonych 09.35 Uszguli 10.35 Indianie Ameryki Północnej (18/20): Aztekowie 11.10 Inna Algieria: Dzień powszedni Algierii 12.00 Samuel Beckett (1/2) 12.55 Kroniki Popular science (32/60) 13.05 Samotna planeta (12/39): Zimbabwe, Botswana i Namibia 13.55 Historia linii lotniczych (3/13): Podniebne imperia 14.50 Zapomniane profesje (12/13): Produkcja oleju, Wyrób wełny 15.20 Historia Włoch XX wieku (30/42): Życie codzienne pod rządami faszyzmu 15.55 Z wizytą w Covent Garden (6-ost.): Walka o przetrwanie 16.45 Na tropach przyrody: Ewolucja - największe widowisko wszechczasów 17.15 Tore Bella 18.40 Święto francuskich kowbojów 19.10 7 dni z kanałem PLANETE 19.35 Wielkie bitwy historii (26/28): Cuszima, rok 1905 20.35 Tańczmy rock and rolla (10-ost.) 21.35 Morze pełne życia (13/26): Sygnały 22.05 Zanim odejdziesz 23.00 Miasta przyszłości (1/3): Seattle, przystań indywidualizmu 23.40 Apollo 13 00.35 Cuda afrykańskiej przyrody (9/12): Małe zwierzęta Atomic TV 06.00 Starter 09.00 Dzika szafa grająca - teledyski na życzenie 10.00 Hitofon - lista przebojów 12.00 Atomix 13.00 Co jest? - wiadomości muzyczne 13.10 Lunch Mix 14.00 Atomix 15.30 Co jest? - wiadomości muzyczne 15.40 Monogramix. Cztery teledyski jednego wykonawcy non-stop 16.00 Dzika szafa grająca - teledyski na życzenie 17.00 Loopa 18.00 Na Scenie - Robbie Williams 19.00 Co jest? - wiadomości muzyczne 19.10 20 klubowych - lista przebojów 21.00 Klub MC 2: Techno, dance i disco 01.00 Atomix TV 3 Bydgoszcz 07.00 (WP) Rysujemy z Donem - serial dokumentalny 07.15 (WP) Skrzydlaci tancerze - serial animowany 07.40 (WP) Blagusie - serial animowany 08.00 (WP) Podróże z małą gwiazdką - serial animowany 08.30 Magazyn włocławski 09.00 Nić Ariadny - teleturniej 09.30 (WP) Bajki z czterech stron świata - serial animowany 10.00 (WP) Dzikie łabędzie - film animowany 10.30 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 11.00 (WP) Łowcy - film dokumentalny 11.30 (WP) Zawody zwykłe i niezwykłe - serial dokumentalny 11.45 (WP) Dynastia z Dirtwater (ost.) - serial obyczajowy, Australia 1988, reż. Michael Jenkins, wyk. Hugo Weaving, Victoria Longley, Steve Jacobs 12.30 Spółka rodzinna - serial obyczajowy 13.00 Jest jak jest - serial obyczajowy 13.30 Widzimisie - lista przebojów 14.00 Spotkanie z reportażem 14.30 (WP) Piraci - teleturniej 15.00 (WP) Nasz świat - felieton 15.20 (WP) Sztuka patrzenia - program profesora Wiktora Zina 15.30 (WP) Wyprawy do królestwa zwierząt - serial dokumentalny 15.55 (WP) Srebrne serduszko - film dla dzieci 16.05 (WP) Nasz dom (17/22) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1987, wyk. Wilford Brimley, Deidre Hall, Shannen Doherty, Chad Allen 17.00 Paryskie pejzaże mody - magazyn L. Bartowskiej 17.30 Do trzech razy sztuka - magazyn kulturalny 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Zbliżenia - magazyn informacyjny 18.30 Jest jak jest - serial obyczajowy 19.00 Winda - teleturniej 19.30 (WP) Czerwony karzeł - serial komediowy 20.00 (WP) Siedlisko (4/9) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1998, reż. Janusz Majewski, wyk. Anna Dymna, Leonard Pietraszak, Renata Dancewicz, Agnieszka Wagner (60 min) 21.00 (WP) Studio sport: Grand Prix MTB w Polanicy 21.30 Gra słów - program R. Wichrowskiego 21.45 Zbliżenia - magazyn informacyjny 22.00 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 22.30 (WP) Kopalnie króla Salomona (King Solomon's Mines) - film przygodowy, USA 1950, reż. Compton Bennett/Andrew Marton, wyk. Deborah Kerr, Stewart Granger, Richard Carlson, Hugo Haas (98 min) 00.10 (WP) Glenn Gould - film dokumentalny 01.10 Zakończenie programu TVP Regionalna 07.00 Rysujemy z Donem (1/22) - serial dokumentalny 07.15 Skrzydlaci tancerze (20/26) - serial animowany 07.40 Blagusie (8/13) - serial animowany 08.00 Podróże z małą gwiazdką (66/78) - serial animowany 08.30 Program lokalny 09.30 Bajki z czterech stron świata - serial animowany 10.00 Dzikie łabędzie - film animowany 10.30 Świat ogrodów (11/27) - serial dokumentalny 11.00 Łowcy - film dokumentalny 11.30 Zawody zwykłe i niezwykłe (55/71) - serial dokumentalny 11.45 Dynastia z Dirtwater (ost.) - serial obyczajowy, Australia 1988, reż. Michael Jenkins, wyk. Hugo Weaving, Victoria Longley, Steve Jacobs 12.30 Program lokalny 14.30 Piraci - teleturniej 15.00 Nasz świat - felieton 15.20 Sztuka patrzenia - program profesora Wiktora Zina 15.30 Wyprawy do królestwa zwierząt (9/23) - serial dokumentalny 15.55 Srebrne serduszko - film dla dzieci 16.05 Nasz dom (17/22) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1987, wyk. Wilford Brimley, Deidre Hall, Shannen Doherty, Chad Allen 17.00 Program lokalny 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Program lokalny 19.30 Czerwony karzeł (10/44) - serial komediowy 20.00 Siedlisko (4/9) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1998, reż. Janusz Majewski, wyk. Anna Dymna, Leonard Pietraszak, Renata Dancewicz, Agnieszka Wagner (60 min) 21.00 Studio sport: Grand Prix MTB w Polanicy 21.30 Program lokalny 22.00 Świat ogrodów (11/27) - serial dokumentalny 22.30 Kopalnie króla Salomona (King Solomon's Mines) - film przygodowy, USA 1950, reż. Compton Bennett/Andrew Marton, wyk. Deborah Kerr, Stewart Granger, Richard Carlson, Hugo Haas (98 min) 00.10 Glenn Gould - film dokumentalny 01.10 Zakończenie programu Super 1 08.00 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 09.00 Teleshopping 10.00 Moje dzieci, moje życie - serial obyczajowy, Włochy 10.50 Helena i chłopcy - serial dla młodzieży, Francja 11.20 Przysmaki życia - program Małgorzaty Potockiej 12.20 Bill Cosby Show - serial komediowy, USA 12.40 Podróże Guliwera - film dokumentalny 13.45 Top Ten 14.10 Helena i chłopcy - serial dla młodzieży, Francja 14.45 T & T - serial, Kanada 1988, wyk. Mr. T, Alex Amini, Ken James, David Nerman 15.10 Film animowany dla dzieci 16.20 Rodzinna klasówka - teleturniej 16.45 Sobota w cyrku 18.05 Moje dzieci, moje życie - serial obyczajowy, Włochy 19.00 Werdykt - talk show 20.00 Najdłuższy dzień (The Longest Day) - film wojenny, USA 1962, reż. Kenneth Annakin, wyk. Richard Burton, Sean Connery, Robert Mitchum, John Wayne (179 min) 23.00 Nocne namiętności 00.00 Program muzyczny TV Dolnośląska 06.35 iTD - informacje Telewizji Dolnośląskiej 06.55 Co, gdzie, za ile - informator reklamowy 07.00 Nasz sklep - zakupy w TV 08.00 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.25 Baśnie braci Grimm - serial animowany 08.50 Chris Cross - serial dla młodzieży, W. Bryt./Kanada 09.15 Wygraj. Wyśpiewaj - program muzyczny dla dzieci 10.00 Przygody sir Lancelota - serial, USA 10.30 Pogromcy zła - serial sensacyjny, Kanada 11.20 Ziele, zioła, ziółka - stres i depresja 11.45 Melanżeria - program muzyczny 12.15 Dwa oblicza miłości - serial obyczajowy, Włochy 13.15 Gilette sport - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 13.45 Lucky Luke - serial 15.00 Pocahontas II - film animowany, USA 16.00 Winnetou I - western, Niemcy/Jugosławia/Francja 1963, reż. Harald Reinl, wyk. Pierre Brice, Lex Barker, Marie Versini, Klaus Kinski (101 min) 17.45 Słynni rewolwerowcy - serial dokumentalny 18.40 VIP - Wydarzenia Informacje Plotki 19.00 Extra Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.35 Świat pana trenera - serial komediowy 20.00 Morderstwo na zlecenie (This Gun is for Hire) - film kryminalny, USA 1991, reż. Lou Antonio, wyk. Robert Wagner, Nancy Everhard, John Harkins, Joe Warfield (90 min) 21.40 Nasze wiadomości 22.00 Ogniem i mieczem - o filmie 23.45 Co, gdzie, za ile - informator reklamowy WTK 07.30 Program dnia 07.50 Wiadomości sportowe (powt.) 08.20 Czarne skrzydła - dramat społeczny, Polska 1962, reż. Ewa i Czesław Petelscy, wyk. Kazimierz Opaliński, Czesław Wołłejko, Zdzisław Karczewski, Beata Tyszkiewicz (100 min) 10.00 Program lokalny 10.20 Hipermarket WTK 10.25 ABC reformy emerytalnej 10.30 Magazyn Z jak Zdrowie - program medyczny 11.00 Hercules - film przygodowy, Włochy 1958, reż. Pietro Francisci, wyk. Steve Reeves, Sylva Koscina, Fabrizio Mioni, Lydia Alfonsi (107 min) 13.00 Video wizyty - serial krajoznawczy 13.35 Dwory i Pałace - program krajoznawczy 13.50 Sąsiedzi - film animowany dla dzieci 14.00 Mieszkaniec zegara z kurantem, Miś Uszatek, Krecik - filmy rys. dla dzieci 14.30 Program lokalny 14.55 Hipermarket WTK 15.00 Natura - program przyrodniczy 15.30 Podróże w świat sztuki - program popularnonaukowy 16.00 Wiadomości sportowe (powt.) 16.25 Flesz Codziennika 16.30 Program lokalny 17.00 Flesz Codziennika 17.15 Zulu Gula - program satyryczny 17.40 ABC reformy emerytalnej 17.50 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 18.10 Aby do pierwszego - magazyn gospodarczy 18.30 Zabytki w Chinach: Tradycja i kultura - program krajoznawczy 19.30 Mały festiwal filmów animowanych - film animowany dla dzieci 20.05 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 20.20 Patrząc na wróbla (Eye on the Sparrow) - melodramat, USA 1987, reż. John Korty, wyk. Mare Winningham, Keith Carradine, Sandy McPeak, Kaaren Lee (94 min) 22.15 Program lokalny 22.45 Studio sport: III liga piłki nożnej, mecz Warta Poznań - Rawia Rawicz 01.00 Muzyka na dobranoc Eurosport 08.30 (P) Magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 09.30 Kolarstwo górskie: PŚ w Madrycie (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 10.00 Magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 11.00 Skutery wodne: Halowe zawody w Paryżu (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 12.00 (na żywo) Sport motocyklowy: Wyścigi superbike'ów w Donington Park - trening 13.00 (P) Zawody siłaczy 14.00 Wiele hałasu o nic - magazyn sportów motorowych 14.30 Automobilizm: Wyścigi formuły 3000 w Imola - wprowadzenie 15.00 (na żywo) Automobilizm: Wyścigi formuły 3000 w Imola 16.30 Automobilizm: Rajdowe MŚ - rajd Katalonii 17.00 (na żywo) Sport motocyklowy: Wyścigi superbike'ów w Donington Park - trening 18.00 (P) Kolarstwo: Wyścig Henninger Turm (wydarzenia dnia) 19.00 Automobilizm: Wyścigi formuły 3000 w Imola (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 20.00 (P) Sumo: Turniej Basho w Osace (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 21.00 (na żywo) Jeździectwo: Międzynarodowe zawody w Monte Carlo 22.15 (P) Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP w Pradze - półfinały (wydarzenia dnia) 23.00 (P) Boks: Walki zawodowców 00.00 (P) Bilard: Drużynowy Puchar Masters oraz konkurs uderzeń trickowych w Berlinie (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 02.00 Zakończenie programu DSF 03.00 Monster Trucks (5) (powt.) 04.00 Kulturystyka: Austriaccy giganci '97 (powt.) 05.00 Historia olimpiad (39) (powt.) 06.00 Magazyn reklamowy 06.30 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 07.00 InTeam - magazyn piłkarski (powt.) 07.30 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 08.00 InTeam - magazyn piłkarski (powt.) 08.30 Dominion - magazyn reklamowy 09.00 Poza kontrolą (1) - magazyn (powt.) 09.30 Stoke - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych (powt.) 10.00 Tiebreak - magazyn tenisowy (powt.) 10.45 Piłka nożna: 2 liga niemiecka - 28 kolejka (powt.) 11.30 Normalni - magazyn ludzi niepełnosprawnych 12.00 Automobilizm: Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Niemiec - Pneumant Rally Wittenberg 12.30 (na żywo) Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP BMW Open w Monachium - 1 półfinał 14.25 Automobilizm: Wyścigi Formuły 1 - Grand Prix San Marino w Imola - trening 14.35 (na żywo) Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP BMW Open w Monachium - 2 półfinał 16.30 (na żywo) Rozgrzewka - magazyn Formuły 1 18.00 Automobilizm: Wyścigi formuły 3000 w Imola 19.30 Automobilizm: Rajdowe ME - rajd Luksemburga 20.00 (na żywo) Futbol amerykański: Liga europejska - mecz Düsseldorf Rhein Fire - Amsterdam Admirals 22.00 Tenis stołowy: Liga niemiecka - ćwierćfinał play-off 23.00 Gillette World Sport Special 23.30 Wrestling: WCW Nitro 01.15 Best Direct - magazyn reklamowy 01.45 Wrestling: WCW Nitro (powt.) ARD 06.00 Tom i Jerry - serial animowany 06.30 Flitz - serial animowany 07.00 Oliver Twist - serial animowany 07.30 Waldo - serial animowany 08.00 Maszyna zmian - serial dla dzieci 08.30 Teletubbies - program dla dzieci 09.00 Wiadomości 09.03 Tom i Jerry - serial animowany 09.30 Molly - serial dla dzieci 10.00 Wiadomości 10.03 KIK - dziecięca skrzynka kontaktowa 10.30 Przeżyć przygodę - magazyn podróżniczy 11.00 Koncert europejski Berlińskich Filharmoników 1999 w Krakowie 13.00 Wiadomości 13.05 Magazyn europejski 13.35 Tenis ziemny: Turniej WTA w Hamburgu; Kolarstwo: wyścig dokoła Henninger Turm w Frankfurcie; Formuła 1 - Grand Prix San Marino w Imola (trening) 18.00 Wiadomości 18.05 Przemowa przewodniczacego Niemieckiego Związku Rzemiosła Dietera Schulte 18.10 Brisant - magazyn publicystyczny 18.35 Saksonia w Ameryce - film dokumentalny 19.05 Terra Australis - reportaż 19.50 Losowanie loterii liczbowej 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Szopa muzykantów - koncert kapel ludowych 22.15 Tematy dnia - magazyn publicystyczny 22.35 Słowo na niedzielę - program religijny 22.40 Profesjonaliści - następna generacja - serial kryminalny 23.30 Siedmiu wspaniałych (The Magnificent Seven) - western, USA 1960, reż. John Sturges wyk. Eli Wallach, Yul Brynner, Steve McQueen, Charles Bronson (126 min) 01.45 Zbieg z Alcatraz (Point Blank) - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1967, reż. John Boorman, wyk. Lee Marvin, Angie Dickinson, Keenan Wynn, Carroll O'Connor (90 min) 03.15 W paszczy szatana (Jaws of Satan) - horror, USA 1982, reż. Bob Cleaver, wyk. Fritz Weaver, Gretchen Corbett, Jon Korkes, Jack Gordan (88 min) 04.45 Najpiękniejsze trasy kolejowe świata 05.05 Magazyn europejski (powt.) 05.35 Brisant (powt.) Pro 7 06.10 Dennis - serial animowany 06.35 Smurfy - serial animowany 07.00 Przygody Animków - serial animowany 07.25 Animaniacy - serial animowany 07.50 Sylvester i Tweety - serial animowany 08.15 Między nami jaskiniowcami - serial animowany 08.50 Królik Bugs - serial animowany 09.15 Mały dzielny toster (The Brave Little Toaster) - film przygodowy, USA 1987, reż. Jerry Rees (83 min) 10.40 Detektyw z podwórka (Clubhouse Detectives) - film przygodowy, USA 1995, reż. Eric Hendershot, wyk. Michael Galeota, Jimmy Galeota, Christopher Ball, Thomas Hobson (80 min) 12.15 Cane e gatto (Bud, der Ganovenschreck) - film sensacyjny, Włochy/USA 1982, reż. Bruno Corbucci, wyk. Bud Spencer, Tomas Millian, Marc Lawrence, Bill Garrigues (96 min) S 14.10 Krull - film fantastyczny, USA/W. Bryt. 1982, reż. Peter Yates, wyk. Ken Marshall, Lysette Anthony, Freddie Jones, David Battley (113 min) 16.20 Greystoke: Legenda Tarzana, władcy małp (Greystoke: The Legend of Tarzan, Lord of the Apes) - dramat przygodowy, W. Bryt. 1983, reż. Hugh Hudson, wyk. Christopher Lambert, Sir Ralph Richardson, Andie MacDowell, Ian Holm (131 min) 19.00 taff. extra - magazyn aktualności 19.30 Wiadomości 19.45 Max - magazyn rozrywkowy 20.15 Wschodzące słońce (Rising Sun) - film sensacyjny, USA 1993, reż. Philip Kaufman, wyk. Sean Connery, Harvey Keitel, Wesley Snipes, Kevin Anderson (124 min) 23.00 Od zmierzchu do świtu (From Dusk Till Dawn) - horror, USA 1996, reż. Robert Rodriguez, wyk. George Clooney, Quentin Tarantino (100 min) 00.50 Police Story (Jingcha Gushi) - eastern, Hongkong 1986, reż. Jackie Chan, wyk. Jackie Chan, Brigitte Lin, Maggie Cheung, Bill Tung (77 min) 02.20 Ofelas (Pathfinder) - film przygodowy, Holandia 1987, reż. Nils Gaup, wyk. Mikkel Gaup, Ingvald Guttorm, Nils utsi, Sveni Scharffenberg (81 min) 03.55 Detektyw z podwórka (Clubhouse Detectives) - film przygodowy, USA 1995 (powt.) RTL 05.30 Noozles 05.55 Wishbone 06.25 Barney i przyjaciele 06.50 Mały sklep 07.15 Mort & Phil 07.40 Lucky Luke 08.10 Brygada RR 08.35 Disney Club 08.40 Classic Cartoon 08.50 Timon & Pumba 09.20 Disney Club 09.25 Brand Spanking New Doug 09.55 Disney Club & Fab 5 10.00 Classic Cartoon 10.10 Disney's Recess 10.40 Power Rangers - serial sensacyjny, USA 1996 11.00 Top of the Pops - magazyn muzyczny 11.50 Drużyna A - serial sensacyjny, USA 1983/87 12.45 Studio sport: Formuła 1 - Grand Prix San Marino (trening) 14.10 Wygrana (Winning) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1969, reż. James Goldstone, wyk. Paul Newman, Joanne Woodward, Richard Thomas Jr., Robert Wagner (116 min) 16.10 Mistrz kierownicy ucieka 2 (Smokey and the Bandit Ride Again) - komedia sensacyjna, USA 1980, reż. Hal Needham, wyk. Burt Reynolds, Jackie Gleason, Jerry Reed, Dom DeLuise (96 min) 17.55 Nowe przygody Robin Hooda (New Adventures of Robin Hood) (1/26) - serial przygodowy, USA 1996, reż. Joe Coppoletta, wyk. Matthew Porretta, Anna Galvin, Richard Ashton, Martyn Ellis (46 min) 18.45 Wiadomości 19.10 Największe bluffy świata - magazyn dokumentalny 20.15 Sierżant Bilko (Sergeant Bilko) - komedia, USA 1996, reż. Jonathan Lynn, wyk. Steve Martin, Dan Aykroyd, Phil Hartman, Glenne Headley (90 min) 22.10 Tango i Cash (Tango and Cash) - film sensacyjny, USA 1988, reż. Andrzej Konczałowski, wyk. Sylvester Stallone, Kurt Russell, Teri Hatcher, Jack Palance (90 min) 00.10 Maximum Force - film sensacyjny, USA 1991, reż. Joseph Merhi, wyk. Sam Jones, Sherrie Rose, Jason Lively, John Saxon (77 min) 01.30 Stalowy uścisk (Stranglehold) - film sensacyjny, USA 1994, reż. Cirio H. Santiago, wyk. Jerry Trimble, Jillian McWhirter, Vernon Wells, James Paolelli (80 min) 03.00 Tango i Cash (Tango and Cash) - film sensacyjny, USA 1988 (powt.) 04.35 7 dni, 7 głów (powt.) RTL 2 05.45 Pan Złota Rączka - serial komediowy, USA 1991 (powt.) 06.10 -08.50 Seriale animowane 08.50 BRAVO TV (powt.) 11.05 MovieMovie - magazyn filmowy 11.35 Dr Quinn - serial przygodowy, USA 1993/98 12.45 Więcej szmalu (Mo' Money) - komedia, USA 1992, reż. Peter Macdonald, wyk. Damon Wayans, Marlon Wayans, Stacey Dash, Joe Santos (86 min) 14.25 Gwiazda bojowa Galaktyka - serial SF, USA 1978/80 16.35 Awantura o spadek (Splitting Heirs) - komedia, USA 1993 (powt.) 18.15 Singles '99 - magazyn matrymonialny 18.55 Najśmieszniejsze spoty reklamowe świata - magazyn rozrywkowy 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 O Angliku, który wszedł na wzgórze, a zszedł z góry (The Englishman Who Went up a Hill, But Came Down a Mountain) - film obyczajowy, W. Bryt 1995, reż. Chris Monger, wyk. Hugh Grant, Colm Meaney (92 min) 22.15 Jezioro konsekwencji (Lake Consequence: A Man and Two Women) - film obyczajowy, USA 1992, reż. Rafael Eisenman, wyk. Billy Zane, Joan Severance, May Karasun, Dan Reed (86 min) 23.55 Dziki anioł (Wild Angel) - film obyczajowy, USA 1991, reż. Jill Goldman, wyk. Tom Sizemore, Pamela Gidley, Margaux Hemingway, Jennifer O'Neill (90 min) 01.45 Ucieczka od terroru (Crimes of Passion: Escape from Terror) - film kryminalny, USA 1995, reż. Mike Scott, wyk. Adam Storke, Maria Pitillo, Brad Dourif (95 min) 03.30 Escrito en las estrellas (Blutiges Schicksal) - film sensacyjny, Hiszpania, reż. Ricard Reguant, wyk. Antonio Valero, John Stone, Andrea Gordon, Antonio Iranzo (90 min) Sat 1 02.55 Gliniarz i prokurator - serial kryminalny, USA 1987 (powt.) 03.45 ran (powt.) 04.35 Vera w południe (powt.) 05.25 Sonja (powt.) 06.15 blitz (powt.) 06.40 Star Trek - Następne pokolenie - serial SF, USA 1991 07.30 Błękitne fiołki (Violets Are Blue) - melodramat, USA 1986, reż. Jack Fisk, wyk. Sissy Spacek, Kevin Kline, Bonnie Bedelia, John Kellog (88 min) 09.00 The Bravados - western, USA 1958, reż. Henry King, wyk. Gregory Peck, Joan Collins, Stephen Boyd, Albert Salmi (92 min) 10.45 Gwiazda spada z nieba (Ein Stern fällt vom Himmel) - komedia, Austr./Niem. 1961, reż. Geza von Cziffra, wyk. Toni Sailer, Ina Bauer, Susi Nicoletti, Ruth Stephan (94 min) 12.45 Bitwa o ujście River Plate (The Battle of the River Plate) - film wojenny, W. Bryt. 1956, reż. Michael Powell/Emeric Pressburger, wyk. Peter Finch, John Gregson, Anthony Quayle, Ian Hunter (109 min) 15.00 Powrót na Błękitną Lagunę (Return to the Blue Lagoon) - film obyczajowy, USA 1991, reż. William A. Graham, wyk. Milla Jovovivh, Brian Krause, Lisa Pelikan, Emma James (97 min) 17.00 Wiadomości 17.10 GOTTSCHALK idzie! - program rozrywkowy 18.00 Piłka nożna: I liga niemiecka 20.00 ran - magazyn sportowy 20.15 Śniadanie z Einsteinem (Frühstück mit Einstein) - film obyczajowy, USA 1998, reż. Craig Shapiro, wyk. Thomas Gottschalk, Priscilla Presley, Shia Lebeouf, Ben Foster (90 min) 22.10 Przegląd tygodniowy - magazyn rozrywkowy 23.40 ran - magazyn piłkarski 00.10 MacGyver - serial sensacyjny, USA 1985 (powt.) 01.10 Kosmitki wśród jaskiniowców (Cave Girls Island) - film erotyczny, USA 1995, reż. Ellen Cabot, wyk. Sarah Bellomo, Tina Hollimon, Stephanie Hudson, Rodrigo Botero (90 min) 02.30 Gwiazda spada z nieba (Ein Stern fällt vom Himmel) - komedia, Austr./Niem. 1961 (powt.) 04.05 Piłka nożna: I liga niemiecka (powt.) 3sat 07.00 Esquisses de France (6/10) - kurs języka francuskiego 07.30 Przedsiębiorczość (5) - cykl publicystyczny 08.00 Panorama alpejska - magazyn informacyjny 09.00 Wiadomości 09.05 Czas na kulturę - magazyn kulturalny 09.45 Czary i egzorcyzmy - koncert symfoniczny, wyk. Israel Philharmonic Orchestra, Alte Oper Frankfurt 1993, dyr. Zeev Dorman 11.20 Towarzysze Kolmana Wallischa (Die Kameraden des Kolman Wallish) - film historyczny, Austria 1984, reż. Michael Scharang, wyk. Georg Schuchter, Henriette cejpek, Robert Tessen, Hans Falar (90 min) 12.45 Czerwona strefa - film dokumentalny 14.20 Urlop od dnia codziennego - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 15.50 Nie przebaczam (The Unforgiven) - western, USA 1959, reż. John Huston, wyk. Burt Lancaster, Andrey Hepburn, Audie Murphy, Lillian Gish (116 min) 17.45 Porady i trendy: sport - poradnik 3Sat 18.10 Punkt zapalny: Tygrys biega na wolności - film dokumentalny 19.00 Wiadomości 19.15 Foyer - magazyn teatralny 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Claus Peymann kupuje spodnie i idzie ze mną coś zjeść (Claus Peymann kauft sich eine Hose und geht mit mir essen) - przedstawienie teatralne, Burgtheater/Akademietheater Wiedeń 1999, reż. Philip Tiedemann (75 min) 21.40 36 Spotkania Teatralne w Berlinie: Wszyscy rozmawiają o teatrze i nikt nie idzie na lunch 22.40 Życie bez pracy - film dokumentalny 00.10 Bolevard Bio - talk show 01.10 Spojrzenia z boku - magazyn kulturalny 01.35 Projekt X - magazyn satyryczny 02.00 Magazyn sportowy 03.20 Superdrumming (3) - koncert Super RTL 06.00 Dzieci z krainy Oz - serial animowany (powt.) 06.25 Bob in a Bottle - serial animowany 06.50 W drodze z inspektorem Gadgetem - serial dokumentalny 07.15 Tex Avery Show - serial animowany 07.35 Dzieci z krainy Oz - serial animowany 08.00 TV Shop - magazyn reklamowy 08.15 Dominion - magazyn reklamowy 08.30 MUUH - magazyn folklorystyczny (powt.) 08.50 Bob in a Bottle - serial animowany 09.05 The Snooks in the Limelight (Alle reden über Snooky) - film dla dzieci, Dania 1992, reż. Joergen Vestergaard, wyk. Smitt Vestermark, Jannie Faurschou, Soeren Saetter-Lassen, Soes Egelind (78 min) 10.25 Hit Clips - magazyn muzyczny 12.40 U Steinerów - program folklorystyczny 14.40 Parada filmów Walta Disneya: The Legend of Lobo (Lobo, der Wolf) - film przygodowy, USA 1962, reż. James Algar (64 min) 15.50 Beertje Sebastian: De Geheime Opdracht (Sebastian Superbär - Rettet aus dem Weltall) - film animowany, Holandia 1990, reż. Frank Fehmers (79 min) 17.05 Dzień Świętego Walentego w Kaczkolandzie - filmy animowane (powt.) 18.00 Tale Spin - serial animowany 18.30 101 dalmatyńczyków - serial animowany 18.55 Bonkers - serial animowany 19.25 Darkwing Duck - serial animowany 19.45 Tex Avery Show - serial animowany 20.15 Ecco Noi Per Esempio (Der Supertyp) - komedia, Włochy 1977, reż. Sergio Corbucci, wyk. Adriano Celentano, Renato Pozzetto, Barbara Bach, Capucine (90 min) 21.50 Niebiańskie dni (Days of Heaven) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1978, reż. Terrence Malick, wyk. Richard gere, Brooke Adams, Sam Shepard, Linda Manz (86 min) 23.20 Das haut den stärksten Zwilling um - komedia, Niemcy 1971, reż. Franz J. Gottlieb, wyk. Peter Weck, Gerlinde Locker, Ulli König, Gaby König (91 min) 01.00 Best Direct - magazyn reklamowy 01.30 Program nocny Vox 06.30 Kucharski pojedynek (powt.) 07.00 Magazyn reklamowy 08.00 Bezchmurnie (powt.) 08.45 BBC Exclusiv (powt.) 09.40 VOXTOURS (powt.) 10.35 BBC Exclusiv (powt.) 11.35 Robin Hood e i pirati (Robin Hood und die Piraten) - film przygodowy, Włochy 1960, reż. Giorgio Simonelli, wyk. Lex Barker, Jackie Lane, Rossana Rory, Mario Scaccia (70 min) 13.05 The Pompatus of Love (Die Sache mit den Frauen) - film obyczajowy, USA 1996, reż. Richard Schenkman, wyk. Jon Cryer, Tim Guinee, Adam Oliensis, Adrian Pasdar (95 min) 15.00 Romance and Rejection (Mr. Right ...zur falschen Zeit) - komedia obyczajowa, W. Bryt. 1997, reż. Kevin Smith, wyk. Reece Dinsdale, Victoria Smurfit, John Hannah, Clara Bellar (90 min) 16.45 Bezchmurnie: Seszele - magazyn podróżniczy 17.35 Czas na zwierzęta: Czerwone olbrzymy z buszu - film dokumentalny 18.10 Kucharski pojedynek - teleturniej 18.45 Lotem ślizgowym przez noc - film dokumentalny 19.15 Przygody w głębinach (3/6) - serial dokumentalny 20.15 Up Periscope (Geheimkommando im Pazifik) - film wojenny, USA 1959, reż. Gordon Douglas, wyk. James Garner, Edmond O'Brien, Andra Martin, Alan Hale (110 min) 22.00 Spiegel TV - magazyn informacyjny 00.20 Provocazione (Erotic Games) - film erotyczny, Włochy 1988, reż. Piero Vivarelli, wyk. Moana Pozzi, Marino Mase, Petra Scharbach, Hulla (93 min) 02.05 Making of... - magazyn filmowy 02.40 Skóra jak lustro (The Reflecting Skin) - horror, USA/Kan. 1990, reż. Philip Ridley, wyk. Viggo Mortensen, Lindsay Duncan, Jeremy Cooper, Sheila Moore (91 min) 04.25 Brooker - serial kryminalny, USA 1989/93 (powt.) 05.15 Zagubiony w czasie - serial fantastyczny, USA 1989/93 (powt.) 05.55 Rave Around the World - program nocny ZDF 05.45 Straßenfeger 06.00 Alicja w Krainie Czarów - serial dla dzieci 06.25 Alfred J. Kwak - serial animowany 06.50 Herlufs - serial animowany 07.05 Santo Bugito - serial animowany 07.30 Pasterka i kominiarz - serial animowany 07.35 Hippo hurra - serial animowany 08.00 Siebenstein - serial dla dzieci (powt.) 08.25 Mały miś - serial animowany 08.33 Kącik urodzinowy 08.35 1 - 2 albo 3 - program dla dzieci 09.00 Co słychać u zwierząt? - serial animowany 09.25 Lwi ząb - serial dla dzieci 09.55 TKKG - klub detektywów 10.40 Amanda i Betsy - serial dla młodzieży 11.05 Tabaluga tivi - magazyn dla dzieci 12.35 Bieda na próbę - film dokumentalny 13.05 Wiadomości 13.10 Kijanka i wieloryb (Tadpole and the Whale) - film przygodowy, Kanada 1988, reż. Jean-Claude Lord, wyk. Fanny Lauzier, Marina Orsini, Jean Lajeunesse (89 min) 14.40 Fluke - film dla dzieci, USA 1995, reż. Carlo Carlei, wyk. Matthew Modine, Nancy Travis, Eric Stoltz, Max Pomeraanc (91 min) 16.10 Kochane życie (Liebes Leben) - teatr telewizji, Niemcy 1990 17.10 Wiadomości 17.15 Magazyn regionalny 18.00 Chwileczkę! - magazyn filmowy 18.10 Moje córki - serial obyczajowy 19.00 Wiadomości 19.15 Zdjęcie grupowe z goździkami - film dokumentalny 19.30 Nasz Charly - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1997 20.15 T.E.A.M. Berlin - serial kryminalny, Niemcy 1998 21.45 Wiadomości 22.00 Magazyn sportowy 23.20 Krwawe pieniądze (Blood Money) - film sensacyjny, USA 1988, reż. Jerry Schatzberg, wyk. Andy Garcia, Ellen Barkin, Morgan Freeman, Michael Lombard (100 min) 00.50 Wiadomości 00.55 Dusiciel z Bostonu (Boston Strangler) - film kryminalny, USA 1968, reż. Richard Fleischer, wyk. Tony Curtis, Henry Fonda, George Kennedy, Mike Kellin (119 min) 02.45 Krwawe pieniądze (Blood Money) - film sensacyjny, USA 1988 (powt.) 04.15 Straßenfeger 04.30 Fluke - film dla dzieci, USA 1995 (powt.) Viva 06.00 In Luv - talk show (randka z Vivą) 07.00 In Luv - talk show (muzyczny relaks) 08.00 In Luv - talk show 09.00 Co jest grane? - muzyczne doniesienia Vivy 10.00 Planeta Viva - magazyn rozmaitości (sport i muzyka...) 11.00 Chartsurfer - notowania list przebojów 12.00 Viva hity - nowości i standardy pop-rockowej sceny 13.00 Top 100 - niemiecka lista przebojów 15.00 Viva Charts - parada światowych hitów 16.00 Interaktiv Spezial - gorąca linia Vivy (Modern Talking) 17.00 Planeta Viva - magazyn rozmaitości muzycznych 19.00 Obrotowy klub - taneczny program Vivy 20.00 Viva hity - nowości i standardy pop-rockowej sceny 21.00 In Luv - talk show 22.00 Overdrive - magazyn 23.00 Berlin House - nowości niemieckiej sceny muzycznej (techno, trans, ambient, house) 00.00 Taneczna noc Vivy MTV 06.00 Rozruch - magazyn poranny 11.00 WEEKEND NAJWIĘKSZYCH PRZEBOJÓW ROXETTE 16.00 European Top 20 - europejska lista przebojów 18.00 Wiadomości - wydanie weekendowe 18.30 Mtv Movie Special - The Faculty - magazyn filmowy (Oasis, Garbage) 19.00 SO 90'S - największe przeboje lat 90. 20.00 Lista przebojów tanecznych 21.00 The Grind - gorące melodie i jeszcze gorętsze tańce 21.30 Fanatic - talk show (Shaquille O'Neil, Ozzy Osbourne) 22.00 Mtv Live - show muzyczny (Metallica) 22.30 Beavis i Butt-head - serial animowany 23.00 Mtv Amour - erogenna strefa muzyki 00.00 Muzyczny Mix sobotniej nocy 03.00 Chill Out Zone - nocny relaks Mtv 05.00 Noc z teledyskami TNT 06.00 All at Sea - komedia, W. Bryt. 1958, reż. Charles Frend, wyk. Alec Guinness, Irene Brown, Percy Herbert, Maurice Denham (79 min) 07.30 Tajemnica mojego sukcesu (The Secret of My Success) - komedia, W. Bryt. 1965, reż. Andrew L. Stone, wyk. James Booth, Honor Blackman, Shirley Jones, Stella Stevens (103 min) 09.30 Broadway Melody of 1940 - musical, USA 1940, reż. Norman Taurog, wyk. Fred Astaire, George Murphy, Eleanor Powell, Frank Morgan (98 min) 11.15 Dzień na wyścigach (A Day at The Races) - komedia, USA 1937, reż. Sam Wood, wyk. Groucho Marx, Chico Marx, Harpo Marx, Allan Jones (104 min) 13.15 Kapitan Blood (Captain Blood) - film przygodowy, USA 1935, reż. Michael Curtiz, wyk. Errol Flynn, Basil Rathbone, Olivia de Havilland, Guy Kibee (115 min) 15.15 Raintree County - melodramat, USA 1957, reż. Edward Dmytryk, wyk. Montgomery Clift, Elizabeth Taylor, Eva Marie Saint, Lee Marvin (160 min) 18.00 Tajemnica mojego sukcesu (The Secret of My Success) - film obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1965 (powt.) 20.00 Więzień królewski (The Prisoner of Zenda) - , USA 1952, reż. Richard Thorpe, wyk. Stewart Granger, Deborah Kerr, James Mason (97 min) 22.00 Burza mózgów (Brainstorm) - film SF, USA 1983, reż. Douglas Trumbull, wyk. Christopher Walken, Natalie Wood, Joe Dorsey, Louise Fletcher (102 min) 00.15 Diabelskie nasienie (Demon Seed) - thriller SF, USA 1977, reż. Donald Cammell, wyk. Julie Christie, Fritz Weaver, Gerrit Graham, Berry Kroeger (91 min) 02.15 How to Steal the World - film sensacyjny, USA 1968, reż. Sutton Rowley, wyk. Robert Vaughn, David McCallum, Barry Sullivan, Leslie Nielsen (86 min) 04.00 Burza mózgów (Brainstorm) - film SF, USA 1983 (powt) Animal Planet 07.00 (P) Na pomoc zwierzętom 08.25 (P) Z praktyki Harry'ego 09.20 (P) Hollywood Safari: Marzenia 10.15 (P) Lassie: Dym 10.40 (P) Lassie: Sezon łowiecki 11.10 (P) Dzieci natury: Kopytne 12.05 (P) Życie wśród dzikich kotów 13.00 (P) Hollywood safari: Miasto duchów 14.00 (P) Hollywood safari: Ginący gatunek 15.00 (P) Nowe przygody Czarnego Księcia 16.00 (P) Weterynarz 17.00 (P) Z praktyki Harry'ego 18.00 (P) Na pomoc zwierzętom 19.00 (P) Łowca krokodyli: Rekiny z Antypodów 20.00 (P) Rekin wielkości wieloryba 20.30 (P) Dzikość serca: Rekiny 21.00 Rekin! Bezszelestny drapieżnik 22.00 (P) Łowcy: Władcy głębin 23.00 Odkrywamy świat z kapitanem Cousteau: Żarłacz biały 00.00 (P) Pogotowie dla zwierząt. Kot jest odwodniony... 00.30 (P) Pogotowie dla zwierząt. Jadowita kobra ucieka z laboratorium 01.00 Zakończenie programu Cartoon Network 06.00 - 06.00 SERIALE ANIMOWANE: SCOOBY WEEKENDER - całodobowy maraton kreskówek z udziałem najsłynniejszego animowanego psa - samego Scooby'ego Doo! Program Cartoon Network przewiduje emisję kolejnych odcinków jego niezwykłych przygód m.in. Scooby Doo, gdzie jesteś?, Tajemnice Scooby'ego Doo, Trzynaście duchów Scooby'ego... Travel Channel 13.00 (P) W Portugalii: Wybrzeże Beira 13.30 (P) Podróż dookoła świata: Najpiękniejsze zakątki Ameryki, Gumbo Louisiana 14.00 (P) Planeta Dominiki: Nowy Jork 14.30 (P) Smaki Francji: Lazurowe Wybrzeże 15.00 (P) Między Neapolem a Rzymem: Neapol 15.30 (P) Miasta świata: Phnom Penh 16.00 (P) Szlak Widlake'a: Filipiny - perła Pacyfiku 17.00 (P) Sportowe safari: Durango, Kolorado 17.30 (P) Wszerz i wzdłuż: Uluru, czerwone serce Australii 18.00 (P) Podróże marzeń: Timbuktu 18.30 Wakacyjne plany 19.00 (P) Smaki Francji: Lazurowe Wybrzeże 19.30 (P) W Portugalii: Wybrzeże Beira 20.00 (P) Wielka Brytania z lotu ptaka: The West Highland Way 21.00 (P) Planeta Dominiki: Nowy Jork 21.30 (P) Podróż dookoła świata: Najpiękniejsze zakątki Ameryki, Gumbo Louisiana 22.00 (P) Szlak Widlake'a: Filipiny - perła Pacyfiku 23.00 (P) Sportowe safari: Durango, Kolorado 23.30 Wakacyjne plany 00.00 (P) Wszerz i wzdłuż: Uluru, czerwone serce Australii 00.30 (P) Podróże marzeń: Timbuktu 01.00 Zakończenie programu Discovery Channel 09.00 (P) Słoneczne imperium: Zderzenie 10.00 (P) Brytyjskie wina 11.00 (P) Granice nauki: Techno-szpieg 12.00 (P) Pierwsze loty: Linie lotnicze - pasażerowie wkraczaj± w wiek odrzutowców 12.30 (P) Pierwsze loty: Bombowce ponaddĽwiękowe - ulotne poszukiwania 13.00 (P) Wyprawa Betty 14.00 Morskie skrzydła: Etendard 15.00 (P) Specjali¶ci: Wielkie porz±dki 16.00 (P) Katastrofa: Talia kart 16.30 (P) Katastrofa: Ognista pułapka 17.00 (P) Narzędzia wojny: Kreigsmarine - zapomniana służba 18.00 (P) Pola bitew: Bitwa pod Stalingradem (1) 19.00 (P) Pola bitew: Bitwa pod Stalingradem (ost.) 20.00 (P) Zaginione skarby dawnych cywilizacji: Pompeje. 21.00 (P) Kontrola umysłów 22.00 (P) Poza prawd±: Prawdziwi faceci w czerni 23.00 (P) Magazyn Discover: Dziwne wspomnienia 00.00 (P) Hipnoza 01.00 (P) Pola bitew: Bitwa o Włochy (1) 02.00 (P) Pola bitew: Bitwa o Włochy (ost.) 03.00 Zakończenie programu TV 5 Europe 04.00 Wiadomości 04.30 Dziennik 05.00 Wiadomości 05.05 Pytania TV5 05.20 Dziennik 06.00 Wiadomości 06.15 Dziennik 07.00 Wiadomości 07.05 Bus et compagne - program dla młodzieży 08.00 Wiadomości - Radio Kanada 08.30 Mission Pirattak - program dla młodzieży 09.00 Wiadomości 09.05 Bus et compagne - program dla młodzieży 10.00 Wiadomości 10.15 Geniusz w herbie - teleturniej 11.00 Wiadomości 11.05 Za morzem 12.00 Wiadomości 12.05 Images de Pub 12.20 France Feeling 12.30 Wiadomości TV francuskiej 13.00 Wiadomości 13.05 Bus et compagne - program dla młodzieży 14.00 Wiadomości 14.15 Amerykańskie dyktando 16.00 Wiadomości 16.15 Pytania TV5 16.30 Sport Africa - magazyn sportowy 17.00 Wiadomości 17.05 Refleksy - program o Afryce 18.00 Wiadomości 18.15 Des racines et des Ailes 20.00 Wiadomości TV belgijskiej 20.30 Wiadomości TV francuskiej 21.00 Wiadomości 21.05 Thalassa - magazyn morski 22.00 Wiadomości 22.15 Wysłannik specjalny - reportaże 00.00 Wiadomości TV szwajcarskiej 00.30 Soir 3 01.00 Wiadomości 01.05 Claire Lamarche - program publicystyczny 02.00 Wiadomości 02.15 Wysłannik specjalny - reportaże 04.00 Zakończenie programu Wizja 1 07.00 Z przygodą przez wieki - serial animowany 07.30 Przygody słonika Mumfie - serial animowany, Kanada 08.00 Klown Bozo przedstawia - serial animowany 08.30 Opowieści z mórz południowych - serial przygodowy 09.30 Madison - serial dla młodzieży, USA/Kanada 1993 10.00 Przymierzalnia - magazyn mody 10.30 Aby do jutra - serial komediowy, W. Bryt. 1995 11.00 Statek miłości - serial obyczajowy 12.00 Drogie świętoszki - serial obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1995 (powt.) 14.30 Magazyn piłkarski 16.30 Żużel - magazyn 17.00 Motowizja: I eliminacje Mistrzostw Polski samochodów terenowych w Wałbrzychu, Rajdu Katalonii - V eliminacji Mistrzostw Świata, otwarcie sezonu motocyklowego w Modlinie pod Warszawą 18.00 Gorący tydzień na lodzie 19.00 Znad krawędzi - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 19.30 Powikłane historie - serial sensacyjny 20.00 Lexx - serial SF, Kanada 1998 21.00 Rytmy życia (And the Beat Goes On: The Sonny and Cher Story) - dramat biograficzny, USA 1998, reż. David Burton Morris, wyk. Jay Underwood, Renee Faia, Christian Leffler, Jim Pirri (100 min) 22.40 Rozmawiając, obmawiając (Walking and Talking) - komedia, W. Bryt.\USA 1996, reż. Nicole Holofcener, wyk. Catherine Keener, Anne Heche, Liev Schreiber, Todd Field (83 min) 00.10 Oczyszczenie (A Kind of Hush) - film obyczajowy, USA 1998, reż. Brian Stirnerm, wyk. Harley Smith, Marcella Plunkett, Ben Roberts, Paul Williams (96 min) 01.50 Crying Freeman: Wybrany (Crying Freeman) - thriller, USA/Kan./Jap./Fran. 1995, reż. Christophe Gans, wyk. Mark Dacoscos, Tcheky Karyo, Julie Condra, Rae Dawn Chong (101 min) Hallmark Channel 06.55 Podniebny pościg (Deadly Encounter) - film kryminalny, USA 1982, reż. William A. Graham, wyk. Larry Hagman, Susan Anspach, James Gammon, Michael C. Gwynne (100 min) 08.30 Obsesja na punkcie mężatki (Obsessed with a Married Woman) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1984, reż. Richard Lang, wyk. Jane Seymour, Andre Gower, Dori Brenner, Rihard Masur (95 min) 10.10 Sebastian i Wróbel (Sebastian and the Sparrow) - film przygodowy, USA/Australia 1987, reż. Scott Hicks, wyk. Alexander Bainbridge, Jeremy Anderson, Robert Coleby, Elizabeth Alexander (88 min) 11.40 Jak wyjść za mąż w Buffalo Jump (Getting Married in Buffalo Jump) - film obyczajowy, Kanada 1989, reż. Eric Till, wyk. Wendy Crewson, Paul Gross, Marion Gilesnan, Victoria Snow (97 min) 13.25 W krzyżowym ogniu (Children in the Crossfire) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1984, reż. George Schaefer, wyk. Julia Duffy, Charls Haid, David Huffman, Karen Valenine (100 min) 15.05 Noc lisa (Night of the Fox) (1/2) - dramat wojenno-przygodowy, USA/W.Bryt./Francja/Niemcy 1990, reż. Charles Jarrott, wyk. Paul Antrim, David Birney, Deborah Raffin, Michael York (90 min) 16.40 Noc lisa (Night of the Fox) (ost.) - dramat wojenno-przygodowy, USA/W.Bryt./Francja/Niemcy 1990, reż. Charles Jarrott, wyk. Paul Antrim, David Birney, Deborah Raffin, Michael York (90 min) 18.15 Złamana obietnica (Broken Promise) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1981, reż. Don Taylor, wyk. Chris Sarandon, Melissa Michaelsen, George Coe, McKee Anderson (100 min) 20.00 Dzikie i swobodne (Into the Arms of Danger/Running Wild) - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1997, reż. Timothy Bond, wyk. Chandra West, Morgan Fairchild, Ricky Paull Goldin, Michael Woods (90 min) 21.30 Kumple (Pals) - komedia, USA 1987, reż. Lou Antonio, wyk. George C. Scott, Don Ameche, Sylvia Sidney, Susan Rinell (90 min) 23.00 Porzucone (Love and Betrayal) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1989, reż. Richard Michaels, wyk. David Birney, Stefanie Powers, Lisa Aliff, Fred Holliday (95 min) 00.35 Nie okłamuj mnie (Deception: A Mother's Secret/Tell Me No Lies) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1991, reż. Sandor Stern, wyk. Steven Weber, Katherine Helmond, Robert Hy Gorman, Mary Page Keler (95 min) 02.10 Wakacyjne zauroczenie (Summer Fantasy) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1984, reż. Noel Nosseck, wyk. Michael Gross, Paul Keenan, Dorothy Lyman, Julianne Philips (95 min) 03.45 Porywacz moją miłością (My Kidnapper, My Love) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1980, reż. Sam Wanamaker, wyk. James Stacy, Glynnis O'Connor, J. D. Cannon, Mickey Rooney (94 min) 05.25 Uciec przed cieniem (Out of the Shadows) - film obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1988, reż. Willi Patterson, wyk. Charles Dance, Alexandra Paul, Michael J. Shannon, David De Keyser (100 min) Romantica 06.00 Pod wiatr (106) 07.00 Pod wiatr (107) 08.00 Pod wiatr (108) 09.00 Pod wiatr (109) 10.00 Pod wiatr (110) 11.00 Zemsta (121) 12.00 Zemsta (122) 13.00 Zemsta (123) 14.00 Zemsta (124) 15.00 Zemsta (125) 16.00 Pod wiatr (106) 17.00 Pod wiatr (107) 18.00 Pod wiatr (108) 19.00 Pod wiatr (109) 20.00 Pod wiatr (110) 21.00 Zemsta (121) 22.00 Zemsta (122) 23.00 Zemsta (123) 00.00 Zemsta (124) 01.00 Zemsta (125) 02.00 Zakończenie programu National Geographic Channel 12.00 Dzikie konie z pustyni Namib 12.30 Góry Mays 13.00 Archiwum rekina: Niebezpieczna plaża 14.00 Dzika przyroda: Czas słoni 15.00 Dzika przyroda: Śladami lamparts 16.00 Dzika przyroda: Harem etiopskiego pawiana 17.00 Dzika przyroda: Pantanal - zapomniana dzika przyroda 18.00 Drapieżniki i ofiary: W królestwie aligatorów 19.00 Drapieżniki i ofiary: Obok siebie 20.00 Drapieżniki i ofiary: Puma - andyjski lew 21.00 Drapieżniki i ofiary: W towarzystwie krokodyli 22.00 Powrót wilków do Yellowstone 23.00 Borneo: za grobem 23.30 Kair nieznany 00.00 Drapieżniki i ofiary: W królestwie aligatorów 01.00 Drapieżniki i ofiary: Obok siebie. Myśliwy i ofiara Fox Kids 06.00 Pinokio 06.25 Piotruś Pan i piraci 06.50 Diplodo 07.15 Patrol Jin Jina 07.40 Ric 07.45 Mysz oraz potwór 08.10 Pełzando 08.35 Kleszcz 09.00 VR Troopers 09.25 Masked Rider 09.50 Beetleborgs 10.15 Gęsia skórka 10.40 Eerie Indiana 11.10 Potworne pomidory 11.35 Kot Ik! 12.00 Maska 12.25 Kosmiczne Biuro Śledcze 12.50 Ulysses 13.15 Ric 13.20 Pinokio 13.45 Piotruś Pan i piraci 14.10 Eskadra Orła 14.35 Teknoman 15.00 Spiderman 15.25 X Men 15.50 Masked Rider 16.15 VR Troopers 16.40 Beetleborgs 17.05 Gęsia skórka 17.30 Gęsia skórka 17.55 Eerie Indiana 18.20 Mysz oraz potwór 18.45 Pełzando 19.10 Kleszcz 19.35 Potworne pomidory 20.00 Zakończenie programu QuesTV 08.00 Rallyworld 08.30 Super motocykle 09.00 Świat sportów motorowodnych 09.30 Sporty motorowe 10.00 Policja, kamera, akcja 10.30 Wędkarstwo północnej Australii 11.00 Sportomania 12.00 Sporty ekstremalne 12.30 Magazyn snowboardingu 13.00 Deskowe szaleństwo 13.30 Ze świata osobliwości 14.00 Pamiętnik znad Zatoki Perskiej 15.00 Fascynujące technologie 15.30 Wojny powietrzne 16.00 Policja, kamera, akcja! 16.30 Rallyworld 17.00 Super motocykle 17.30 Świat sportów motorowodnych 18.00 Sporty motorowe 18.30 Deskowe szaleństwo 19.00 Wędkarstwo północnej Australii 19.30 Sportomania 20.30 Sporty ekstremalne 21.00 Magazyn snowboardingu 21.30 Wojny powietrzne 22.00 Ze świata osobliwości 22.30 Pamiętnik znad Zatoki Perskiej 23.30 Fascynujące technologie Bet On Jazz 20.00 Jazz Scene 21.00 Performances 21.30 Performances 22.00 Impressions 23.00 Jazzy Vocals 00.00 (P) Rap City 02.00 Jazz Scene 03.00 Performances 03.30 Performances 04.00 Impressions 05.00 Jazzy Vocals Le Cinema 14.00 Boczne drogi (Carreteras Secundarias) - dramat obyczajowy, Hiszpania 1997, reż. Enrito Mannuel Lazaro, wyk. Maribel Verdu, Fernando Ramallo, Miriam Diaz Aroca, Antonio Resines (105 min) 16.00 Zagadka Kaspara Hausera (Kaspar Hauser) - dramat obyczajowy, Niem./Austria/Szwec./Franc. 1993, reż. Peter Sehr, wyk. Andre Eisermann, Udo Samel, Jeremy Clyde, Katharina Thalbach (120 min) 18.00 Lola - film obyczajowy, Niemcy 1981, reż. Rainer Werner Fassbinder, wyk. Barbara Sukowa, Mario Adorf, Armin Mueller-Stahl, Ivan Desny (110 min) 20.00 Kronika pewnej miłości (Cronaca di un amore) - film obyczajowy, Włochy 1950, reż. Michelangelo Antonioni, wyk. Massimi Girotti, Lucia Bose, Ginno Rossi, Ferdinando Sarmi (120 min) 22.00 Boczne drogi (Carreteras Secundarias) - dramat obyczajowy, Hiszpania 1997, reż. Enrito Mannuel Lazaro, wyk. Maribel Verdu, Fernando Ramallo, Miriam Diaz Aroca, Antonio Resines (105 min) 00.00 Miłość po francusku (L'amour en douce) - film obyczajowy, Francja 1984, reż. Edouard Molinaro, wyk. Jean-Pierre Marielle, Daniel Auteuil, Emmanuelle Beart, Sophie Barjac (94 min)